Sweet Child of Mine
by xforgetregret
Summary: What really happened between Quinn and Puck. Surely Quinn couldn't have just done it because she was drunk on wine coolers and felt fat that day. Find out the truth here! NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN BY 2 PEOPLE. 1 WRITES THE POV FOR PUCK, THE OTHER FOR QUINN.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE.  
Puck's POV is written by **_.net/~ohgleegasms  
_**and Quinn's POV is written by me (**_.net/~xforgetregret)_**  
Enjoy!**_

**Puck's POV  
**  
Even stare fled from Puck's dark, brooding eyes as he watched Finn guiding Quinn across the cafeteria - as though safeguarding her from the peers who once revered her. Now condemned, banished from popularity, she was left to cling onto Finn's hip like a needy child. His blood boiled, though, at the sight - despite the infidelity and consequences thus far, he couldn't bring himself to regret his night with Quinn. In every manner, it was wrong...she was the ice queen, and he was the royal player.

So why did being with her feel so...right?

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

"Yo man, kickin' party," Puck slurred as he clapped his newfound friend Charlie on the back. Charlie was a freshman, new to the team, but he was proving to have an ass-load of potentially, both as an athlete and a socialite. The only truly 'wealthy' student at their school, Charlie's parents were never home. Therefore, one empty mansion with a few kegs, some bottles of liquor and half the school - with no supervision - was bound to be one rockin' time.

A look of drunken surprise flickered over Puck's features as the petite figure of Quinn Fabray crossed into his line of vision. Temporarily forgotten was Charlie as Puck watched his best friend's girl stumbling about in, what else but her Cheerio's uniform. Finn was, with no surprise, not at her side. Parties were not Finn's forte - then again, they hadn't been Quinn's either, in the past anyway. Sidling over to her, he slipped a strong arm around her waist and smiled. "You're too perfect to be at a teenage party filled with sin," he teased, winking as he inhaled the alluring scent of her perfume.

She was the only (female) cheerleader with whom Puck hadn't spent a night, and this - so obviously so - bothered him. She didn't seem interested, and though he shouldn't persist so feverishly for Finn's girl...he didn't want to be rejected. She was a cheerleader, and a pretty one at that. Smart, witty and vicious - she deserved more than Finn could offer. Especially since he joined the Glee club...

"Where's Finn? Practicing ballet with Kurt the faerie and the wheelchair kid?" he continued to tease, leaning his intoxicated body slightly against hers. It was then that he realized her 'perfume' was the enticing scent of hormones and liquor, intertwined. "Quinny Fabray, are you drunk?" The question was initially posed just above a whisper, before he practically yelled the last word. "My God, Finn turns his back and the girl finally learns to cut loose. Dance with me babe?" He was eager, a revving motor waiting for her to hit the gas and go.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn walked in her usual confident pose; one of her hands on her hip and the other left free to dangle. She had a confident facial expression and her full lips were stretched upward just enough to show her perfectly sculptured high cheek bones. Her hips swayed from side to side in almost a rhythmic motion, her high ponytail swaying in unison with each sway of her hips. Even when she walked through the hallways of her high school she made an entrance. Being the Queen [former or current] came naturally to Quinn, even if there was a huge baby bump in the way.

And just like every Queen, she had her King. Finn Hudson was everything to Quinn. He was the Brad Pitt to her Angelina. He was the captain of the football team and she was [formerly] the captain of the Cheerios. They were perfect for each other. Finn was waiting in front of the cafeteria doors as he normally did when he waited for Quinn to go eat lunch together. Just the sight of him made her smile. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips after standing on her tippy toes, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they made their way into the cafeteria.

It wasn't rare that everyone's eyes always went immediately to the couple. Quinn was the only pregnant girl in her high school after all. She had lost everything. She had lost her figure, her captainship on the Cheerleading squad that she had worked so hard for and her popularity. All she had left was Finn and if she wasn't careful, she would lose him too.  
_**  
|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn honestly wasn't even sure what she was doing at this stupid party in the first place. She never got drunk… ever. But she wanted to have a good time. Finn had been spending all of his time with the stupid Glee club and the only free time that he had, he would spend sleeping. It wasn't fair and if it was possible, Quinn hated the Gleeks even more now than she did before. They had stolen her boyfriend from her and now she felt alone. So at the offer she got to go to some kid named Charlie's party with the rest of the Cheerios, she couldn't refuse.

So after one too many shots, that feeling of loneliness was getting worse and worse. "Ugh," Quinn said with a role of her eyes after she slammed the most recent shot on the table. "I thought this was supposed to make you feel better," she mumbled to herself as she got up and stumbled off into the living room. The room was spinning and she quickly steadied herself against the wall so she wouldn't fall down. After a few deep breaths, she started making her way towards the door but was stopped once she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist.

She looked up and realized it was Puck. Honestly, if he wasn't such a womanizer he would be kind of cute. Quinn rolled her eyes at his 'too perfect' comment and just laughed. "I know that's why I'm trying to leave," she said but stumbled over her own words. She began to walk but then he mentioned Finn and it made her skin crawl. She turned her body so that she could look up at him and narrowed her eyes but before she could defend Finn, he accused her of being drunk. Her eyes widened as he practically shouted and she slapped his arm, "Shut up!" she pleaded as she looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Although mostly everyone else at the party was drunk, Quinn had an image to maintain. Plus, if anyone here told her parents that she did something this stupid, they would surely disown her. Plus, she was sure that Finn wouldn't like to hear that while he was off practicing for Glee, she was getting drunk. It was so distasteful. Hearing his offer to dance, she raised her brow. "I'm not nearly as drunk for that yet," she said and pulled away from his hold on her and tried again to make her way out the door very slowly so she wouldn't fall over herself. This was so unladylike and embarrassing, definitely NOT Quinn behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck's POV**

Watching Quinn's long, elegant strides as she moved beside Finn did two things: made the world see how bumbling and awkward Finn truly was, and further exalted the royal nature that overpowered Quinn. Puck tried to look away, but it was impossible. How could he? She was there, stunning even while pregnant - pregnant with his child. He hated that Finn was in his limelight - the good father-to-be. Why couldn't people revere him? He had done his share for Quinn, and would continue.

She had chosen. Selecting Finn over Puck made it easier for her, in a plethora of ways. She didn't have to admit to the world that she cheated, let along that she lose her innocence to Puck. Also, she felt that her best option was Finn - slow, dopey Finn who would do anything to be with her. Virgin Finn who thought sperm traveled faster in hot tub water. If anything, she should feel lucky that her child wouldn't have those genes.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn stood out like a sore thumb at the party; that much, he remembered. She was the Queen and was far too proper to celebrate immaturity with her peers. Yet she had been at the party that night, drunk and lonely. Puck didn't grasp why Finn would join this Glee Club thing, even for his Spanish grade. What did Schu have on his friend? But he knew he'd never get a straight answer, so he didn't bother. The only satisfaction was seeing Quinn here, and now. Obviously it was taking a toll on her.

She was obviously a bit inebriated, her body using the wall for support. As her large eyes rolled upward, he smirked. "So soon? Party only just started. Plus, Finn's at Glee something geek-fest tonight so why leave? To sit at home, alone, when your friends are all here?" Trying to spin her to face him, he failed as she pried herself from his grip, slapping him. It was now his turn to roll his eyes, chuckling. "You can't hurt me," he taunted, "unless you keep rejecting me."

A pause. "Yet, that's the key word. But hey, really, you okay?" He tried to mask his true concern with sarcasm, but he was genuinely a little worried. She wasn't a partier, if she drank too much someone had to watch her. And she was his best friend's girl. So...even if it was mainly for his own sexual fantasies' enjoyment, why not watch over her tonight? Why not play hero for the day rather than the villian? "You gonna go home unable to stand?" he pointed out, knowing Mr. Fabray would never have that. "Bad idea. Stay with me a bit. Here at the party. When you're sober I will take you home," he encouraged, smiling in an almost welcoming manner. "Come on Quinny, I'm fun when I'm drunk," he added, winking.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn and Finn finally made it to their usual lunch table and Quinn took a seat. She looked up at Finn who was still standing, a smile playing on his face. "So what does my baby girl want to eat for lunch today?" He asked and rubbed Quinn's large baby bump over her maternity clothes. It was moments like these that she felt so guilty for lying to him about being the father of her child. However, she felt guiltier for giving it up to his best friend. Sometimes, she couldn't even look Finn in the eye because she felt like such a horrible person for what happened that night. All she could do now was cover it up with a smile.

"I've been craving macaroni and cheese all day," Quinn answered with a smile on her face. "Coming right up," Finn answered. "Oh, and a diet coke, caffeine free to drink right?" Quinn just smiled and nodded her head. He knew her so well. He smiled back and then kissed her lips, lingering there for a second. "I'll be right back," he promised before walking to the cafeteria line. Quinn watched him go, smiling at her chosen baby's father. She knew she had picked the right guy to raise a baby with, even though Finn did have his dull moments from time to time. She did love him, that was the truth.

Her eyes went down to her stomach as she let out a large sigh. Quinn missed being a Cheerio. She missed being in control, she missed being popular, she missed the comfort of her uniform. All of that was gone now. Her eyes slowly shifted upwards to nowhere in particular until she caught Puck's glance. Her heart jumped a bit and she just gave him a very small, weak smile.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

As he smiled down at her, all she could do was look up at him. She couldn't even stand on her own, hence why she was using the wall for support. It was at that very moment that she swore she would never do anything like this again. Obviously, it was too late now. She continued trying to make her way towards the door but he wasn't going to give up, or so it seemed. He had struck a chord when he reminded her that Finn was at Glee practice rehearsing and if she went home she would only be sitting alone by herself since all of her friends were, in fact there.

She paused once he made his point but once she felt his hands on her, she couldn't help but react. It didn't help that he was talking so loud about her being drunk. Oh well, the slap in the arm served him right. She rolled her eyes at his comment and snapped, "Well then I'll make sure to keep rejecting you." She sighed and just laughed a little, "You really don't give up do you?" He caught her off guard when he asked if she was okay. Although, she was drunk she could tell that he did seem like he cared… kind of, at least. She just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine. Really, I just want to go home." With those words, she turned from him and started making her way towards the door in yet another failed attempt. She lost her balance and held onto the wall again for support.

His question rang through her ears and made her stop moving. He was right. Going home like this was a bad idea. Her father would sure enough disown her and kick her out on the streets while her mother just stood idly by and watched. She really had no other option than to stay. Hearing his option, she couldn't help but be a little pleased with it. Sure, word was that he was a womanizer. But at least she wouldn't have to be lonely for the night, as selfish as that sounded. He did offer to take her home once she was sober, after all. So why not?

She finally turned back around to face him and sighed a defeated sigh. "Fine, but no funny business. And as soon as I'm sober and can stand without having the room spin at the same time then you have to promise to take me home. Oh, and no mentioning this to Finn either. He's got enough on his mind and if he finds out that I came to this party without him and got drunk, I'm not sure how he'll take it. So if you can agree to my terms then I'll stay," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him waiting for an answer.

A large mirror beside the door caught her eye, her reflection not being so kind to her. She didn't know whether it was because she was drunk, but she looked like she had gained a couple of pounds. She was starting to regret all the chips, pretzels and other finger foods she had eaten earlier in the kitchen. She felt so unattractive and just grimaced at her reflection. Tomorrow she would be sure to hit the gym for at least three hours to work off what she had eaten tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puck's POV**

The pathetic display of cliché high school puppy love made Puck's stomach churn – for some odd reason, he found himself growing nauseous. Finn was fawning over Quinn, putting on quite a show for anyone paying attention. (A list that, Puck later realized, probably only included himself and Rachel Berry, but that was besides the point.) Quinn relished in the spotlight – the only spotlight that remained in her favor now that she was pregnant, in Glee and banished from the Cheerios and dethroned as the celibacy club's President. In her world, only Finn mattered – because only Finn cared.

So she wanted to believe anyway; knowing damn well that Puck cared more than anyone wanted to admit.

As their eyes locked, Puck felt that throbbing agony ripping across his chest again. Her weak smile was mirrored by one of his own – but much more broad, almost flashy as he took his own limelight, acting much happier than he truly felt. Envy surged through him but for ten seconds, he had both of Quinn's eyes within his own and he could feel (somewhat, minorly) satisfied.

The return of Finn, all too soon, interrupted the moment and Puck held back a groan, dropping his gaze to his lunch – suddenly not hungry.

How the fuck was this stupid high school 'fairy tale' going to end? Not every day was like the movie Pearl Harbor, after all.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|  
**_  
As Quinn snapped at him, he beamed. "Good, I kind of like rejection. Gives me a greater obstacle to overcome, therefore making you an even more desirable goal," he kidded. Well, he wasn't really kidding, because he knew that taking her virginity was high on his list of to-do's or hopeful to-do's anyway, and she was making this nothing short of a torturous game. She swayed slightly in her inebriated state and he was left clinging to her, trying to keep the small girl from falling flat on her face. "I know you want to go home," he answered her, "but listen to the voice of expertise in this subject. Your parents don't want to see you wasted, especially not the first time they witness it."

He had memories of those days, but he would say nothing more on the topic.

"Funny business?" he echoed, arching a brow as he feigned dismay. "What kind of animal do you think I am, Fabray?" Calling her by her last name made it seem less personal – made him sound less interested (or so he thought). Demoralizing, perhaps, but since when were morals high on his priority list? "I promise I will take you home as soon as you are no longer visibly drunk. You say the word and I'll take you. I will stop drinking, too, so I can ensure that you get home safely. And not a word to Finn."

He had the feeling that might not last long, but he could try.

Just then, a very intoxicated Cheerio intercepted them – her name slipped his mind as he recalled she was lousy at blowjobs, therefore she never got past that base with him. "Quinnie," she slurred, "try this shot. It's so fuckin' good, like juice!"

A shotglass of lime green liquid was pressed into Quinn's palm before the cheerleader pranced away, with four eager-looking young males in her wake. Puck shook his head, chuckling. "She's a hot mess who is going to be very unhappy in the morning," he commented, then glancing to Quinn. She was glaring at a mirror beside her and he tilted his head.

"Why do you look as though you want to throw your own reflection out the window?" he asked. "You better not turn into an angry drunk, throwing shit. I don't clean up messes," he warned her, pointing a finger at her in jest. Tugging gently on her ponytail, he laughed. "Come on take your fruity little shot so you can say you did, then you don't need to drink any more tonight."

He knew how addicting those fruity shots could be – and how strong they were if certain liquors, like Everclear, were slipped into them. But who was he to track what Quinn had already consumed versus what more she would take? He had offered her a safe return home, not a nanny.

"Come with me," he offered, "some fresh air on the deck might help," was his suggestion, suddenly eager for the warm summer's night and – well – darkness.

**Quinn's POV**

Those few seconds that their eyes locked on each other oddly enough, Quinn felt a longing for Puck. She wanted to kick herself at the thought. She didn't know what it was about him. It was a love, hate relationship though. That she was sure about. She could hate his guts and think he's the sleaziest Lima loser on the face of the universe one minute, but the next he would do something or say something that would completely shock her and make her actually, somewhat like him. She was thankful once Finn came back with her lunch, a sigh of relief escaping once her thoughts about Puck had been interrupted by the smell of her macaroni and cheese.

She looked down at the tray in front of her and then over at Finn with a smile as he sat right next to her. "Thanks," she said meaning much more than for just the lunch. He truly did everything and beyond for Quinn. Sure, they struggled at first with the money but ever since Finn had gotten that job things had gotten somewhat better. "You're welcome," he said with a smile as he began digging into his own food. Quinn watched him for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. That smile soon faded into a frown. Finn was so innocent and sweet and completely oblivious. He still thought that he was the father of her child from after he got too excited in a hot tub. Poor Finn. If he knew the truth, it would kill him.

She looked down at her food and slowly began to eat, trying to get rid of the emotions she was feeling. Being pregnant was so difficult. Not only was her perfect body gone, her emotions were way out of control. It was as though she were on some sort of emotional roller coaster ride. She still wished that she could keep her baby, but there was no way she could. It was impossible, she just wasn't ready. Her free hand immediately went to her large baby bump, unconsciously rubbing her hand over her unborn daughter.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Her eyebrow arched as she stared up at Puck after he asked her what kind of animal did she think he was. She just stared at him, the expression on her face answering his question. Once he had finally agreed to her terms, she nodded in agreement. She kind of felt both guilty yet flattered that he was going to stop drinking just so he could get her home safely. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her. It turned out to be Rebecca, one of Quinn's fellow Cheerios. Rebecca had put one of her hands on Puck and the other on Quinn, splitting them apart and forcing herself in between so she could shove a drink in Quinn's face.

"What is it?" She asked with an arch of her brow as the shot got put into her hand. However, Rebecca had got distracted by a small group of football players. That's when the mirror caught her attention. Her free hand immediately went to her stomach as she rubbed it unconsciously, grimacing. That's when Puck's voice caught her attention and distracted her thoughts. She looked up at him and just laughed a little, shaking her head. She lifted the little clear shot glass and tilted her head to her side, trying to figure out what it was. She then brought the glass up to her nose and breathed it in, a strong smell burning through her nostrils almost immediately. She grimaced again and closed her eyes, turning her head away from the shot.

Hearing Puck's little comment and the tug at her ponytail, made her take a deep breath and then suddenly there was no more liquid in the little shot glass. Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad. "Mm, that was surprisingly good," she said with a laugh. However, the shot didn't help the room stop spinning. Her hands went up to her head immediately as she groaned. She blinked a few times and then looked up at Puck listening to his offer. She nodded twice and then put the empty shot glass down and then followed him to the deck.

Once they closed the door behind them, Quinn was relieved to notice that it was much quieter and darker outside and luckily for her headache, no one else was out there. It was actually a nice night tonight; the weather was pretty much perfect. There was a cool breeze from time to time but other than that, it was fine. "Let's sit by the pool," Quinn offered and walked over to lay down on one of the deck chairs. Immediately, she closed her eyes for a bit, tilting her head up in the air as the cool night breeze blew throughout her entire body. She moved her hands to rest on top of her cheerleading skirt and pressed down so the breeze wouldn't blow her skirt up in the air.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Puck, guilt striking her instantly. "You know, you don't have to watch me if you don't want to. You can go back inside to the party, I'm fine out here. I'll just text my parents and tell them I'm sleeping over Brittany's or something," she said nonchalantly with a shrug of her small shoulders. Although she was serious about what she was saying, a large part of her didn't want Puck to leave her alone. She was actually enjoying his company, strangely enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Puck's POV  
**  
For a stinging moment, Puck was lost in a fantasy world. A world where Quinn would accept him warmly, where she would turn from Finn and tell everyone the truth: that he had been the one to create the child within her body, and that she trusted him to love and support both her and their daughter. Reality jolted at Finn's return, and as Puck's gaze had wandered, he felt heat rising to his skin. He always heard people claim that life was unfair, but this was outright bullshit. How could she lie to Finn this way, in a manner that would devastate him if he knew the truth?

If she loved Finn, she wouldn't destroy him the way she was right now.

Quinn had begun to eat and suddenly, Puck was full. Casting aside the remains of his lunch, one of the lackey freshmen from the football team took Puck's tray and threw out its contents – not before picking through them himself. Puck rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling beyond high school. Perhaps it was the idea of being a father, but he suddenly felt… out of place. Not too mature, but definitely too advanced for such idiotic things such as stereotyped hierarchies.

As his mind wandered he looked back up to Quinn who sat, caressing her stomach in the way only a mother can. She looked so at peace in that moment and he felt it – briefly. A sense of longing swelled again as he watched, envious as he witnessed Finn reach his hand to the swollen stomach – to _Puck's_ daughter. He gritted his teeth and suddenly jolted from his seat, storming from the cafeteria to smoke a joint in the parking lot before class continued.****

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn uttered no response to his question, but it was unnecessary. "Well then," was the only comment he made, and were he a softie he might have been offended. But Puck was used to such thoughts concerning his personality, and he would just have to let it fly. The moment between them was something he valued – he hatred and disgust emanating from her, radiating from every pore while he relished the gesture. He could not return it, for he did not hate nor feel disgusted with Quinn (well, save for her dating a dimwad like Finn, even if he was Puck's best friend). Quite the opposite, though he would never admit that.

He was a player, Mr. Casanova himself. He couldn't favor one woman to another, he had to be impartial to all of them, accordingly.

It was not until later that he realized how poor of a judgment call it was to encourage a light-weight like Quinn to take some unknown concoction of liquor in shot form, or otherwise. But she took it, like the champ she believed herself to be, and for a moment she was at ease. "If you're into that fruity kind of thing I guess," he replied, rolling his eyes. It was an exaggerated gesture, all for show. He had to act as though he was too manly to drink something deemed so 'feminine.' Hierarchy at its finest. "Alright, come on," he encouraged, leading the way to the back deck – somewhat relieved to escape the insanity unfolding inside the house.

At least, glad to escape it with Quinn by his side.

Settling beside her, he kicked off his shoes – still slightly inebriated himself – and dropped his feet into the water. His jeans – of which he had forgotten to roll upward first – were suddenly drenched but he found it impossible to care. Sighing softly, he glanced into Quinn's eyes as she spoke. "Nah, I'm not leaving you. Plus, I've had my fill of the party for one night. Kid doesn't understand discretion and invited half of the school. Just a bit more than I want to deal with when I'm not physically in school."

He was quiet for a moment, then he asked what had been on his mind all night.

"What made you decide to come out and party? I didn't expect to see you here." His tone was not that of annoyance – rather of pure intrigue. He was trying in vain not to slur – still having some ounce of sobriety in his mind (somewhere), but he was definitely speaking a bit slower than usual.

Then there were his wandering eyes; he couldn't simply focus on one thing while drunk. But it was still evident that despite his fidgeting, he had all of his attention directed to her.

"I'm glad you did," he finally added. "It was getting lame until I saw you. But I don't see Britt anywhere, she bail on you?"

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn zoned out as her hands rubbed her pregnant belly. She had made it a rule that she wouldn't give the little fetus a name, so she wouldn't get attached of course. Everything was all planned out. Once she went through the horrible excruciating hours of labor and finally gave birth to her daughter, she would give it to Terri Schuester, who would then become the baby's mother. Every girl needed a good father, after all which was why she had agreed to give the baby to Mrs. Schuester in the first place. She knew Mr. Schuester would make an amazing father.

Although she hadn't given her daughter a name and would only refer to her as "She" or "The baby" or "Her daughter," she couldn't help but think about what she would end up looking like. Would she have Quinn's blonde hair? Or would she have Puck's dark brown hair? Would she have her eye color or Puck's eye color? The only thing she knew for certain was that she was going to be the most beautiful baby in the entire world. Well, until Finn and Quinn got married and had children of their own, of course then she'd have to share the title but still. She couldn't wait to see what she was going to look like. And even though she couldn't keep her, she was still going to love her no matter what.

Quinn jumped once she felt another hand on her stomach but once she realized it was Finn's, she smiled. Suddenly, she looked into Finn's eyes and smiled as she felt the baby kicking inside of her womb. "Did you feel that?" She asked. Finn had tears in his eyes and all he could do was nod his head. It wasn't until that moment that Quinn turned her head to find Puck, and watched him storm out of the cafeteria. She bit her bottom lip and looked back down at Finn who now had his head resting on Quinn's stomach. Puck and Quinn had the next class together, maybe she'd let him feel her stomach if the baby kicked again. It was his daughter too, unfortunately enough.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn just laughed at Puck's hatred for her fruity shot. She didn't know why but he was becoming more tolerable by the minute and kind of attractive. Oh wait, she did know why. It was called the alcohol. In all seriousness though, when he wasn't trying to constantly get in every single attractive girl's pants, he was actually half decent to be around. For now, at least. She knew it was probably just the alcohol talking and would give him a few minutes for him to change her mind. Quinn knew that it was because of her lack of proper judgment from the alcohol she had drank, that she was agreeing to be around him and accepting all of his offers. Though, going out on the deck was a good choice. It relieved most of the headache she was feeling.

Laying down felt even better. She heard two small splashes coming from the pool and she opened her eyes to see what was going on, noticing that Puck had dipped his feet in but had forgotten to pull up his jeans first. She had to bite her bottom lip so she wouldn't start laughing uncontrollably like a drunken idiot that she felt like at that moment. She debated for a moment to push him in but then decided against it. He was actually taking care of her and being sweet. However, if he got out of hand by acting like a jerk, she might end up doing it just for fun. Or, if she decided to go for a swim, she might pull him in if he rejected her offer.

When he refused to leave her, she couldn't help but smile. It was supposed to be to herself, but it ended up being a smile much larger than she had intended. She nodded at his comment about the kid who had threw the party and how he got a little too out of control with the guest list. "I know what you mean. It would have been better if it was only half of us. Though, he does have a nice house so it almost makes up for it."

In the silence, Quinn had debated whether or not to go dip her feet in the water. She was feeling the urge to go for a swim but didn't know if it was a good idea. Maybe she would wait a few more minutes for _some_ of the alcohol to wear off. She took a moment to close her eyes again but opened them once she heard Puck's voice. His question made her remember why she was here in the first place and caused her to frown slightly just thinking about her boyfriend. She could tell Puck was a little wasted himself, which she couldn't blame him for. He was a partier, unlike herself. If she ever did this again, which was highly unlikely, then she would be sure to drink very slowly. Someone had told her if she ate while she drank, it wouldn't affect her as much which was why she had stuffed her face with finger foods earlier. Apparently it wasn't enough and now she just felt bloated.

A sigh escaped her lips and before she could think about whether telling Puck the truth or just making up a lie would be the best way to go, she blurted everything out. "Well, it's Finn and that stupid Gleek club. It eats away at his life and takes away all of his spare time. The spare time that he has left, he spends sleeping because he's so exhausted between stupid rehearsals for that, school and Football practice." She frowned more evidently this time and decided to leave out the part about Rachel ..Hairy.. Berry and her pathetic excuses to try and get with her boyfriend. "So while he's off doing that, I spend all my free time alone at my house worrying about him. Tonight I had enough and just wanted to go out so I did," she said with a shrug.

Hearing his comment, she smiled. "I'm glad I came too. I'm strangely enough having a good time. If you tell anyone that though, you're dead," she threatened but this time it was a joke. Her smile faded once he mentioned Brittany. "Ugh, I have no idea, probably. Either she forgot we came here together or she locked herself in one of the rooms and can't get herself out," she said with a small laugh. It wasn't making fun of her; Brittany had actually done that several times before. "I should check on her… later, though. Right now I'm in the mood for a swim. Care to join me?" She asked with a smile getting up from the deck chair. Before he could answer, she had already stripped down to her Cheerios bikini which she had on underneath her uniform and then went to take a graceful leap into the pool. Thank god for those swimming lessons.

She came up from the water, out of breath and smiled at Puck. "Come on, don't be a baby," she taunted knowing if she played with the right strings, he would give in. She took the elastic out of her pony tail, causing her wet hair to cascade down into the water. She leaned back only to wet her hair so it wouldn't look like a mess. Once she was finished, she flicked the elastic at Puck and then stuck her tongue out, giggling slightly. She knew this could potentially be a bad idea… but right now, she didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puck's POV**

Anyone who knew Puck was aware that he put little thought and consideration into any of his actions. Yet, in a very out-of-character manner, he had spent a lot of time thinking about his child. The stages of thought had varied. Initially, when the rumor of Quinn being pregnant had reached his ears, all he could think was that she _must_ have surrendered herself to Finn out of guilt – that there was no way he could be the father of any child, let along Quinn's. Once it was determined that the child was his, however, the thoughts changed. First to relief; she was pinning it on Finn and this would no longer be his problem. Then almost immediately this shifted to anger at both himself (for being so careless) and Quinn (for refusing to admit she made a mistake; for lying to Finn for the shame of having lost 'it' to someone as worthless as him). The emotions toyed with one another, oftentimes playing _off_ one to make things more complex. Anger subsided in time, yet both Quinn and the child were on his mind practically 24/7. No amount of even _trying_ could erase either from his brain.

The anger built again, though, bubbling viciously as he caught sight of Finn caressing Quinn's stomach – catching the tears that filled in his best friend's eyes just as Puck passed by their table. _Fucking wuss…_ was all he could think, giving Quinn a ferocious glare before continuing to take long strides away from them – refusing to give her a second glance.

He wanted to; oh did he ever! But… he could not let himself be weak when she was using him as nothing more than a simple pawn in her fricked up little game.

_Life sucks._

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

The cool water dancing along his ankles made Puck forget everything for a moment – everything but the serenity that enveloped the pair as they sat side-by-side. He felt the movement of Quinn laying down beside him, yet was barely aware of her action as he found his mind wandering. Though she was little miss celibacy queen and rather pretentious at times (in his eyes, anyway), he had to admit that Finn's girlfriend wasn't half bad. She was phenomenally beautiful, though (he believed) she clearly knew this fact. Perfection radiated from Quinn, and the way she walked made others believe she truly thought she was royalty.

But something about that hollow look in her eyes – something he rarely saw, though it was lingering there now – made Puck inclined to presume that maybe, just maybe, there was more to Quinn than met the eye.

He couldn't see the insecure little girl hiding behind the bold and beautiful Queen's body – but he was close to finding her.

Glancing over as she spoke, he nodded. "Yeah, this house is massive – biggest in Lima, you think?" he pondered, slipping a peek over his shoulder at the house that loomed behind them. "I'm actually surprised more people are not outside. They have a bangin' deck." Shrugging it off, he smiled slyly – moreso to himself than to Quinn. "Though I shouldn't say that, I'm grateful for the quiet," he added, returning his gaze to her eyes as he settled himself, swinging his feet in the water, just slightly. Swirls and tiny splashes danced across the smooth surface of the cerulean-tinted pool water, shimmering under the cure of the pool light.

Oddly, he could almost define this moment as, 'perfect.'

Soon Quinn was upright again, removing her socks and shoes (xD) before dropping her tiny feet into the water. Silence accompanied the gesture for a moment as she considered, weighing Puck's words – or simply trying to remember how to speak English. He couldn't judge, nor would be. He had spent plenty of nights like this. Finally, though, she opted to speak and explained her annoyance with Finn and the Glee club. His copper eyes rolled upright, nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't get it; no offense, you know Finn's my boy and all, but really, Glee? Schue is just a loser who teaches Spanish and wishes he was the cool kid again." Everyone knew that, once upon a time, Schue was _the_ golden boy of their small school – and he, along with Terri his now-wife, had been legendary. He had been some Glee showcase freak; a phenomenal dancer and singer, according to the papers, while Terri had been the head cheerleader, just as Quinn was now. They had been what many defined as true perfection, and it seemed that for some reason, Schue couldn't handle being shoved from the spotlight and wanted to live vicariously.

"He's an idiot, though; he'll come to sooner or later. He knows that Glee's not as important to him, not like football or you. He just is having a moron moment or something." Puck stifled a yawn, snickering. "His loss, he's missing one wild party." He glanced at Quinn and winked as he flashed her a broad smile – actually enjoying this moment more than he would be if he was inside, flirting casually with everyone.

"Lame." He said nothing else, just shrugging. What more could he say?

Her next words caught him by surprise – well, the part about her enjoyment of the evening, he had no doubt her threats were as close to true as her morality might permit – and he nodded. "Like I want to tell anyone I sat by the pool with my boy's girl all night, missing out on the fun inside?" came his taunting remark, though the tone clearly implicated his joking nature. "Nah, I'm glad you came too, and I'm glad we're out here. I just feel like I'm wasting my life sometimes, but I can't do any better, right?" Everyone thought he was a failure; that was his belief. Embrace, accept and move on; that was the goal.

Quinn's next movement caught Puck off guard entirely, and as she rose from her seat beside him, he found himself incapable of ripping his gaze from her toned, slender body as she stripped down to her bikini. Stunned and trying to get a grasp on reality - _I cannot get turned on by this, that's Finn's girl!_ - he swallowed and watched as once graceful jump launched her tiny body into the water, disturbing its placidity. She was then talking, inviting him, teasing him – and it was not until the rubber band graze his shoulder that he found his vocal cords again.

"Sounds good," he said in a calm, almost apathetic tone – masking, to the best of his ability, how entirely enthralling the situation actually was. Arching his back, he lifted the shirt from his body and then considered. He was wearing jeans with boxers – and as much as the jeans were already wet, he wasn't about to swim in them. Getting to his feet, he let the jeans drop from his waist before letting himself drop into the water. A steady breaststroke brought him beside Quinn, smirking coyly as he reached her.

"Now about that rubber band," he suddenly stated, grinning in an almost maniacal fashion as he gave her one wink.

Before she could have foreseen the gesture, he had her in his arms, holding her in the same manner as he might hold a baby, were he ever to do such a thing. (if only he knew!) Cradling her, he hummed softly – letting Sweet Caroline rip through his mind – as he slowly took the steps from the shallow end, bringing them back onto the deck. He felt his skin prickle slightly at the cool night air's caress against his once-warmed skin, but he ignored it as he carried Quinn all the way to the diving board. Perching atop of it, he glanced down into his arms, smiling at the small blonde nestled there – far too strong to permit her to escape.

"So do drop you as punishment, or do I be nice and jump with you?" he asked, arching a brow as (drunken) amusement flickered over his features; suddenly feeling so very… _close_ to Quinn, all the while constantly aware of the smoothness of her skin against his.

"Well?"

**  
Quinn's POV**

Finn had started talking to what he thought was his daughter, rubbing Quinn's large baby bump as he was doing so. The kicks that her daughter was pressing against her unofficial father's hand were making his eyes fill with tears. Quinn couldn't help but smile and laugh a little bit. It was a beautiful thing after all. She looked up to find Puck immediately, which was insanely strange that she would even think about him in a situation like this, and her eyes locked on his glare that could have turned her to stone. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed a bit, not in an irritated way but more of in an upset way. He looked like he had quite literally wanted to bite her head off. What had she done? If anyone should be mad in this situation it should have been her.

Puck had taken her virginity. Not that it was entirely his fault but she blamed it on him anyway. Plus, she thought she was giving him what he wanted. Who in their right mind actually wanted to cater to a child at the age of sixteen? She thought that boys like Puck wouldn't mind having Finn step up and take the role of father. She didn't know whether it was because of her pregnancy hormones or what but she felt her own eyes start to fill with tears as Puck walked through the doors. She bit her bottom lip and suddenly was no longer hungry. She blinked a few times to conceal her tears but apparently it didn't work. "What's wrong?" Finn asked worried. Quinn smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. It's just emotional, you know?" she lied.

He nodded his head and smiled back, some of the tears falling down his cheeks. "I know," he said laughing a little at himself and then giving Quinn a kiss on the lips. It was at that moment that the bell had rang and Quinn was thankful. She needed to get out of there. She got out of her seat, Finn handing her her stuff and finally after a kiss or two, they went their separate ways.

Quinn had ran, or wobbled, off to the bathroom before class so she was sure that it didn't look like she was crying. She wet her face with some cold water and then dried it off with a paper towel before fixing up her hair and makeup. She let out a large deep breath and then walked to class, her head held up high as it always was though it was getting harder to hold up nowadays. She found her way to her assigned seat, putting her backpack on the ground. It wasn't until Puck walked in the room that she remembered they had this class together. _Great,_ she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes suddenly becoming angry.

Unfortunately Puck's assigned seat was right next to Quinn. Lucky her. Before, she had planned to tell him about their daughter kicking but now she was so angry from the look he had gave her that when he sat down, she didn't even bother making his presence known. She just stared blankly up at the blackboard waiting for the second bell to ring and the teacher to start class. She hated being pregnant. She was filled with so many emotions. Sadness, anger, vengeance. It always ranged. However, once she felt her daughter kicking in her stomach once again, she gasped and immediately brought her hands over her large baby bump. She looked down at her desk and then licked her lips before smiling to herself.

All of that anger she was feeling before subsided and she finally looked over at Puck. "She's kicking," she told him, her tone soft. She couldn't help the smile that instantly came onto her face. It looked like no matter how many times this kicking thing was going to happen, Quinn would always be taken by surprised and feel utterly joyful about it. "Do you want to feel it?" She asked, knowing it was the right thing. Even if he didn't want to, he did have the right. He was her baby's daddy after all.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|  
**_  
Hearing Puck's comment about the house, she turned her head over her shoulder to look at it. "Probably. If not biggest, then definitely in the top five or ten," she said with a shrug turning her head to look back at Puck as he spoke. She smiled at his comment and nodded her head, "I am too. Strangely enough, I like being out here with you better than being in there with them. Who knew?" She said with a shrug then laughed, "No offense." She could never really see Puck as the conversation type, or the type who cared. But by him staying with her tonight in her drunken state, he had proved her wrong. She flashed a smile at him before looking down at the water that was taunting her by its serenity.

She decided to take her shoes and socks off and just dip her feet into the water. She felt calm immediately, and started moving her feet slowly in the water, making unseen designs in the water. The temperature of the water was just right. Not too warm and not too cold. If it hadn't been for Puck's question, she probably would have jumped in right at that moment. She didn't really know if she should be telling Puck all of this for fear that he would run off and tell Finn, but for some reason Puck's ways seemed genuine to her. So she told him and honestly, didn't regret it. It felt good to get that steam off of her chest.

Quinn looked up at Puck as he agreed with her. She nodded her head as he spoke, "Tell me about," she said accompanied by an eye roll which actually made her dizzy. She smiled at his next words saying that Finn was just having an idiot moment and that he would come around eventually. "I hope you're right," was all she could say. She was actually really enjoying this. She probably wouldn't have admitted that out loud if she was sober but here we are. "Yeah, yeah," Quinn said sticking out her tongue but laughing a bit.

She smiled as he told her that he was glad that she came but the smile dropped once he started opening up to her. She felt her eyebrows furrow a bit and then she shook her head, "You can do whatever you put your mind to, and don't you let anybody tell you otherwise. Do you expect me to be Daddy's little girl forever? No, of course not. We all have to jump sometimes, don't we?" She looked into his eyes, a bright smile lighting up her face. She stood up, quickly stripping down to her bikini and throwing her clothes on one of the chairs. "So jump!" she said and then took a running start before diving gracefully into the pool.

She came up from the pool and invited him in tauntingly, like the water had taunted her before. It didn't take much teasing before he finally agreed. Once he took his shirt off, Quinn's eyes went immediately to his muscular body. Soon, he had taken off his jeans and was now only wearing his boxers. She realized she was staring and her eyes dropped down to the water immediately. Hm, that was weird. When she heard a drop in the water, she turned her head and smiled pleased to see that he was finally in the pool.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she was suddenly in his arms. She couldn't help but laugh as he carried her to wherever he was taking her while humming Sweet Caroline. "Where are you taking me?!" she asked with a laugh. As soon as he stepped out of the water, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and hugged him tightly as soon as she felt the cold breeze. She felt goose bumps on her body almost immediately.

Her eyes were wide trying to find out what he had planned and normally she would have screamed and kicked and fought herself out of his grip, but this was actually quite entertaining. Clearly she was still drunk. Soon enough, he was standing on top of the diving board and threatening either to drop her off of it or jump in with her. Her eyes widened even more as she let out a laugh and bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to play this. She looked up into his eyes and just smiled up at him for a second before dramatically placing the back of her hand over her forehead. "Do what you want with me," she said arching a brow, "I accept my punishment." She let out a small giggle before closing her eyes tightly and tightening her grip around the back of his neck, expecting to be thrown into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Puck's POV**

Puck had always heard that women became (more) emotional when they were pregnant. What legend failed to mention, however, was that he too would become enveloped by a torrent of emotions as Quinn's pregnancy carried forth. Perhaps it was the mere situation that affected him, but lately Puck had been moody and he was a far shot from being the only one to acknowledge this. He was drowning, trying to keep his head above water as he tried to salvage a means of survival. But watching Finn turning, slowly but surely, into the father of _his_ child was a burden greater than bearing the burden of stepping up to _be_ the father.

He knew that Quinn believed this was easier on Puck – which was both stupid and pathetic. Stupid because he should not have the burden lifted from his shoulders when he dropped it on both of them, and pathetic because despite his typical personality, this was his flesh and blood and though it was timing that he wished he could change, he was excited to be a _father_.

But sitting back and watching Finn relish the spotlight and steal the glory was something to which he was accustomed, for Finn was the quarterback who always led his team to victory, or the lead singer who guided Glee Club with Rachel Berry.

It was a lose-lose situation, and all that Puck could do was bask in the shadows of Finn's limelight.

Seeing Quinn during their next class was something to which he did not look forward. Pacing in the men's locker room, trying to clear his mind, he did not leave until he heard the warning bell chiming from above him. Slinging his pack over his left shoulder, he slowly ambled to class, collapsing next to Quinn just before the bell rang. He ignored her – eyes averted, refusing to catch a glimpse of her. At least, at first. He began to hum, yanking his notebook from his bag and throwing it onto his desk.

As she spoke, his cool gaze locked with hers. "A bit early for me to start feeling up Finn's baby girl, isn't it?"

The tone was clipped, dripping with icicles as he stared into her eyes. It was a disturbing statement in multiple manners but he had gotten past the point of caring. A moment passed before the features upon his chiseled face began to soften, eyes dropping to her stomach. Finally able to enjoy the moment that Finn had earlier (though still resentful that he was always second in line), Puck's hand fell to her enlarged belly, feeling the thudding of a tiny foot against his palm.

He had never wanted to get attached.

But now – he couldn't help himself.

Broad smiled locked itself on his lips as he looked into Quinn's eyes, filled with excitement, like a child on Christmas morning. "That was the most awesome thing…ever."__

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn's company was anything but anticipated on this evening, yet Puck could not find it within himself to deny that he was enjoying her presence. He would rag on her to Finn – for being a virginal princess – but it was guy code to do that. You had to find some flaw in your boys' girls, because otherwise they'd get the mentality that the girl was perfect and therefore fawn over her too much. They all needed a reality check, and he was glad to deliver one to Finn, and accept one should he ever condemn himself to one girl.

So unlikely, he figured, but it was something to entertain.

Quinn spoke and he laughed. "Offended? Takes a lot more than some half-assed attempt at an insult to offend me, Fabray," he teased, winking at her. The mood shifting, though, as Quinn opened up to him and he sighed softly. "Trust me, we all have our idiot moments but then something happens to kick us in the ass and make us be responsible and normal – or as normal as we can be." Little did he know those words would mean something to him – someday soon. "We run like chickens with our heads hacked off, tryin' to find rhyme and reason and Finn doesn't wanna be another Lima loser but he doesn't know what to do. He's good with the pigskin but we all know we can't make it in the big leagues. What else can we do but try everything hoping that something will make sense?"

It was true, for being raised in Lima seemed to be the greatest condemnation a teenager could endure. He hated Lima , even though he didn't often tell people that. He lived life to its fullest to the best of his ability, but where was it taking him in life? He'd never leave this town, and he'd prove everyone right. He was just a low-life loser.

Her words roused him enough to arch a brow at her. "Yeah, right," he muttered, shaking his head. "And you'll always be Daddy's girl – no matter what. Your dad loves you." He bit back envy at these words, knowing that Quinn's parents wanted the best for her and believed she could be anything she wanted to be. Puck could not say that his family was supportive of anything that he did, really. But the pending misery was interrupted by the splash she caused, leaping into the pool in one swift motion.

So quickly was he on her heels, humming and dragging her through the water. "Nowhere in particular," he commented with a deep chuckle, lifting her from the pool. Together they walked – well he walked while carrying her – to the diving board and for a moment, Puck wondered if this was how it felt to carry one's wife across the threshold. It was oddly satisfying, but he did not understand why. She spoke, then, and her words piqued his interest.

He was drunk, she was drunk, and that always paved the way for disaster.

"Anything I want?" he asked, feeling her arms tighten around his neck as she braced herself for what she was anticipating – him dropping her into the pool, or leaping into it with her. His eyes locked with hers and for a brief moment, he forgot what he had been doing. Slowly he let her down onto the diving board so that when her feet touched it, she was facing him with her back to the pool and the house. He paused, and then closed his eyes.

His lips met hers in a tender kiss – not like the kind he would typically offer to, well, anyone. Her warm, smooth lips were so inviting, he felt his arms coiling around her waist as he caressed the bare skin of her back with both thumbs, holding out for a few moments before finally breaking the kiss. Another soft chuckle – hiding his embarrassment – escaped him before he winked. "I've had my fill now," he teased before turning to his right and diving off the board in near-perfect form, though not as gracefully as Quinn's previous leap. His entire body was heated now, mind swirling with confusion and desire, so the welcome of cool water was what he hoped he would need to clear his mind.

"I'm not sorry," he murmured softly, shaking his head. He should have been, but he wasn't. And he wanted more. Watching her petite frame balanced upon the diving board, he found himself wanting more of her – but this was Quinn Fabray here. Easily making his way back to her, he propped his elbows onto the diving board and stared up at her. "Was that punishment enough for you, bad girl, or do you need more?" he half-teased, his tone of voice low, rather seductive.

**  
Quinn's POV**

The anger that was emanating off of Quinn as she watched Puck walk into her classroom was overwhelming. Her heart began to race and her brow furrowed as she tried to control her anger. Their relationship was bittersweet. Sometimes she hated his guts and wanted to kick him in the Mohawk and other times she actually enjoyed his presence. If she didn't know better she would have blamed it on the pregnancy hormones, however she knew that this was just how their relationship always was and probably always would be.

Quinn's glance shifted over to Brittany who was playing with a pack of markers. Her eyes then went down the infamous Cheerios uniform and Quinn suddenly felt a sharp pang in her heart. If only things could go back to the way they once used to be with Quinn at the top of the food chain. Ever since she got pregnant and Ms. Sylvester kicked her off her beloved Squad, it was as though her life was over. She didn't understand why she couldn't still cheer. She had proven to both herself and Sue that her Cheerios uniform still, in fact, fit her.

She felt a frown slowly start to form on her face as she stared jealously at Brittany's uniform. It was then that she felt something inside of her trying to get her attention; the baby was kicking. At first, when Quinn heard stories of babies kicking she was sure that she was going to loathe the feeling. I mean, why exactly did they kick anyway? How obnoxious! However, it wasn't until the experience happened to herself that she completely changed her mind.

The kicks from her daughter were almost like a reminder that she wasn't alone in the world although that's exactly how Quinn had been feeling lately. It was almost as if just when Quinn felt like she wanted to give up on everyone including herself, her daughter was sending her a message to keep holding on.

It was then that she got lost in the moment and did something she thought she would have never done; asked if Puck wanted to feel the baby kicking. Quinn knew that deep down inside, no matter how much she loathed him right now, asking him was the right thing to do. It was an equal partnership and although she hated admitting it, she was not the only parent of her daughter.

His vulgar comment made her shoot him a nasty look that could turn anyone who looked at her to stone. "Look," she snapped nastily, her smiling dropping. She lowered her voice so none of their classmates would pay attention to the two of them. "I'm trying to be nice here. I know that you enjoy being a jerk but you could just simply say no," She crossed her arms over her chest with a frown and averted her eyes to look away from him and over to the opposite side of the room. If her ears could steam, they would be doing so right at this moment. In fact, she was sure that her face was flushed because she was so angry.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths so she wouldn't start screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her stomach. She jumped slightly as her eyes shot open to look at the perpetrator and was shocked to see that it was Puck.

She had planned on staying mad at him, though the smile that escaped once he felt their daughter kick against his hand was overwhelming for her and she couldn't help but return it. She grinned a bit wider at his comment and uncrossed her arms from over her chest, letting the drop to her stomach, just next to his placed hand waiting to feel another kick. "I know," she said simply her tone much less bitter than it was before. "It's amazing that something is actually growing in there. The best part is you never know when it's going to happen. It's a miracle to say the least," she said in an almost maternal tone looking down at her pregnant stomach which sheltered her and Puck's daughter.

She felt another kick or two and smiled to herself before her gaze slowly lifted and settled into Puck's eyes. She got lost for a moment and had to remind herself to look away. If she didn't, she knew that she would get carried away, something that always seemed to happen when she looked into his eyes.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn honestly had no idea why she was opening up to Noah Puckerman, of all people. She didn't know whether it was the over intoxication of alcohol but when she looked into his eyes, it was as though he was actually there for once unlike any other time when he just seemed to space out for hours. It was almost as though he _wanted_ to talk to her and _wanted_ to know if everything was alright. She was still shocked that he was sitting there with her instead of being inside with his fellow friends and drinking the night away.

She couldn't help but secretly wonder if he did this to all girls. You know, that whole make them feel special thing. Perhaps he wasn't really listening. Perhaps he just was zoning out when she talked and was just waiting for the right moment to make his move. Puck had tried to make his move on Quinn many times before. Quinn just figured that he knew she was a virgin and that was the only reason he showed any interest in her. It was for that exact reason why she regularly stayed away from him, however tonight was different.

Tonight Puck was actually acting like a gentleman… well, for the most part. The mere fact that he was sitting here with her instead of trying to make his move on all the much easier targets inside spoke volumes to her. She just hoped she remembered to thank him in the morning.

Any doubt that Quinn had about Puck not paying attention to anything she was saying was set aside once he gave her his feedback. She frowned slightly thinking of Finn. "I just hope he realizes that we're his friends, not those pathetic excuses for students that are in Glee. Sometimes I think he likes spending time with them more than he likes spending time with me and that's what hurts the most," she thought out loud.

When he brought up the fact that she would always be Daddy's little girl, she frowned at the words and wanted to prove him wrong. I guess that was the reason why she stripped down to her bikini and took a swan dive into the pool. Well, the combination of that plus the alcohol of course. Quinn, on any other occasion, would have known better than to get into a pool all alone with Noah Puckerman especially with his reputation. However, the alcohol impaired her judgment of course. With that and the added fact that she was trying to prove to herself that she wouldn't always be Daddy's little girl was sure to make her do crazy things.

As Puck carried her around the pool and then out of the pool, Quinn couldn't help but close her eyes. For the first time in forever, she actually felt comfortable around him. It was both weird but thrilling to her at the same time.

Her eyes opened once he stopped and then she realized they were on top of the diving board. After she spoke, she realized that she may have picked the wrong words to tell him. She was almost positive that he was going to drop her into the pool, so she closed her eyes tight and waited for him to launch her into the pool. However, she suddenly felt her feet touching the diving board.

Her eyes opened in curiosity as he let her down, her arms dropping from around his neck. Her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows furrowed, about to ask if everything was okay. Her lips were silenced with a kiss.

Her eyes shot open as his lips met her own, not really knowing what to do. A part of her wanted to push him away… but a much more dominant part of her wanted to enjoy it. She felt her heart speed up, which was an odd reaction to someone she usually loathed kissing her. Her thoughts were jumbled and at first she put her hands on his bare chest to push him off of her. However, her hands ended up sliding up his chest until her arms were wrapped around the back of his neck.

When he broke the kiss, she stood there frozen and dropped her arms immediately. What on earth had she just done? The bigger question was, why on earth did she enjoy it? She hadn't even realized he hopped into the pool until he started talking and she looked around to try and follow his voice, finding that he had jumped in. She wanted so badly to scream for someone to come and help her, or to find the strength and the balance to just run away herself… but she didn't. She just stood there, wobbling on the diving board looking at Puck as though he had three heads.

As he propped himself up on the diving board, she looked down at him and listened to his comment. She didn't know which was weirder, the fact that she actually didn't particularly hate the kiss… or the fact that she actually wanted more. She could feel her cheeks heating up and thought that was particularly weird, was she blushing?

"Leave it to the man to pull the first move and then run away. Typical," she said sarcastically, teasing him with a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head a few times, flipped her hair and then walked off the diving board, pretending that she was going to walk away. Instead, she turned back around and took a running dive into the pool, over Puck's head.

Once she came up for air, she looked over in Puck's direction. "And just for the record, you're a terrible kisser. I asked for punishment not torture," she told him with a smirk obviously teasing since she had enjoyed the kiss more than she wanted to admit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Puck's POV**

His eyes watched her gaze as it leaked its way to Brittany and he recognized the envy she emanated. It was how he felt every time he watched Finn and Quinn interact – much like the incident in the cafeteria. She wanted to, but could not look away, and he could relate to this feeling. So much so you wish you could just avert your eyes and forget you saw anything – but it's like a tragic car accident: you simply cannot turn your cheek. You want to stare, to gape, to be in awe over something that hurts so badly.

Every waking moment of watching his best friend nurture their unborn child – _his_ unborn child – was just like that.

In the moment, however, where Quinn's attention focused on him and her anger was extinguished, suddenly Puck felt as though he belonged. The moments of envy were forgotten – albeit only temporarily – as his hand fell to her stomach. The cocoon that safeguarded their growing child was thudding with activity as her tiny feet rigorously pumped against the inside of her mother's womb. In the past when Puck would see people touching a woman's pregnant stomach, he had never understood why anyone would bother. Never in his life had he imagined seeing a pregnant woman could make him so… horny. Yet here, with his hand on Quinn's stomach, feeling their daughter's lively actions, he felt happy – he understood what made people long to do this. And somewhere, deep down, he felt his longing for Quinn intensify.

She was beautiful, baby belly included. Though she was disgusted with her growing frame, he found it appealing. Perhaps because it was his child, perhaps because his lustful desires are deranged. It's a coin toss, he supposes, but he finds her so radiant. Even without makeup she glows now, angelically beaming with happiness. Her eyes hold a mixture of emotions yet, at the mention of their child they fluster with pride. He had some ounce of pride knowing he could instill such an aura around Quinn – because, try as he may, his pride will always drive his ambitions.

Hearing Quinn speak of their child, however, was also so invigorating. As she explained her thoughts on the baby's movements, his eyes lifted to meet hers. "You know," he said slowly, "it's pretty awesome to hear you say stuff like that. I know it's not like, the coolest situation in the world, but I think it's rad how you seem so – I don't know – motherly and happy and stuff." Okay, so he isn't exactly Shakespeare, but he tried his best to speak his mind and compliment her. "I guess I just expected you to be bitter and angry, but you almost seem just – I dunno – excited for this whole thing. I mean, I know I wasn't really at first, maybe, but I kinda am now. Well," he added then, remembering he couldn't say he was excited to be a dad; which pained him terribly. "I mean, I am excited for you and Finn, you know."

Heart sank to the ground as he uttered those tragic words, however, and his hand was soon withdrawn from her stomach. Both fists fell with a bang – a bit louder than he had expected – to his desk. His head soon followed. Sighing quietly to himself he closed his eyes for a moment, then lifted his head and straightened himself. He could not break down in front of her; that would do nothing in her cause of claiming he was not suited to be a father. With agitation still surrounding him he opened his notebook and began to attempt to take notes; though his mind focused on Quinn, the baby and his dilemma throughout the lesson.

Once upon a time, she had told him he could be anything he wanted to be; she had demanded that he not let anything stand in his way. He found it ironic, now, looking back on that night. She had inspired him and made him feel as though maybe he wasn't a useless waste, maybe he was worth something to someone. How she had changed, though, since that night; those words were likely forgotten by her – though treasured, valued deeply by him – and in her hypocritical tantrum she had informed him that she would never reveal the truth to the world. She wanted nothing to do with him and wanted him to have nothing to do with their child.

He supposed it had all been a lie – an intoxicated murmur of falsehood. Obviously she, along with the rest of the world, viewed him as a nobody, a deadbeat, worthless.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_  
****

Being with Quinn had never been so much fun before; perhaps because his moments with Quinn were, in the past, fleeting and casual. She regarded him as the majority did – a disgusting pig – and her self-respect told her to keep her distance. He supposed that it was respectable, because so many girls readily threw themselves into his arms. He had positively no complaint, for his escapades had been abundant and fulfilling – for the moments they existed, anyway. Yet these same girls were so destructive of their self-image; so needy, just wanting someone to tell them they were wonderful. They were weak, and he dominated them, using them for sex. Pleasure, it was all he wanted. But Quinn, she was different. Somehow, he revered her – perhaps because she was so untouchable. But he always did wonder if maybe, if only a little bit, he liked that she was unique.

She took a stand; by being president of the celibacy club she had spoken up against her peers on an issue that controlled most teen conversations. Though her friends were a mockery of being in the club – he had fucked all of them, save for Quinn – it was different with their president and everyone knew it. Finn was disgruntled by his lack of sex yet… it was somehow cool for his girlfriend to be a virgin. She was popular and innocent; an intriguing mix. She set an example; she did not want to ruin her life with, god forbid an STD or even worse… a child from wedlock.

Not that he agreed with celibacy, but Puck admired it all the same. She was passionate about cheerleading, her celibacy club and Finn. Puck was passionate about getting laid, parties and getting laid. He would always be a nobody, a worthless piece of shit. One day, she would stand on top of the world.

When Quinn spoke of Finn's actions hurting her, Puck was baffled. Quinn was so strong and independent; it seemed obscure for her to be so unsettled by a bunch of geeks. "He can't actually enjoy being around them," Puck insisted, "I mean, look at them! Wheelchair kid? The gaybait fashonista? That stuttering Asian chick? And I mean, of all people, BareAss Berry ?" Her latest nickname, poor child; acquired from having her shorts yanked off her body during gym class, only to reveal a lacy thong – which Puck had no idea who would want to touch _that_ but it was besides the point. "Really? He's just, well, Finn. He likes music and thinks he can be popular with everyone; too bad he already is. Those kids worship him, he doesn't need to fake shit with them to make them want to be like him, you know?"

He really didn't know, he didn't understand at all. What the fuck was going on with his brother from another mother? He made a mental note to ask him tomorrow.

Sighing, he shrugged. "Don't let it bother you Quinnie. You're a hundred times better than all of them – combined." He left it at that, glancing away from her. Finn was a moron. Conversation continued and he did not notice her slight arrogance over being considered a Daddy's girl. It was not entirely an insult, because Puck envied her closeness to her parents. If only his parents _cared_. If they gave a damn, maybe he would be a step above worthless.

Though he doubted it.

Antics carried forth from there. He wasn't thinking clearly as he slipped in the pool after her, and his mind was fading as he carried her from the water. The kiss, though enjoyed, was not entirely planned. He had not attended the party waiting to kiss her but he was not about to reject opportunity either. For far too long he had waited for this moment and she had been planted within his embrace. He could not resist human nature.

What did surprise him, though, was her response. She had been frozen before she finally eased into him, her hands sliding up the bare skin of his chest, exploring the toned muscle structure before entwining themselves at the base of his neck. Puck was suddenly eager to explore further, but he took his chances lightly and had instead backed away from her. She seemed disoriented as she tried to find him once he jumped and for a moment, he was worried. Was she still that drunk? Maybe having her near water was a bad idea. But then she ran, leapt into the pool and he was relieved to see her bob to the surface. She would have needed at least partial sobriety to pull that off without killing herself, he figured. Especially a lightweight like Quinn.

Her challenging words suddenly cause his brows to furrow together. Terrible kisser? Not precisely words he had heard before; though he was inspired. Swimming over to her he moved so that he was facing her, her back to the edge of the pool giving her no escape whatsoever. "Terrible kisser?" he echoed with a quiet laugh. "Torture? My Quinn, from the way you're blushing just thinking about it, I would say the only torture I could give you right now is not kissing you to prove you wrong." He lingered near her, his face ever so close to hers, watching her eyes as he stared into them.

She was blushing; he was not blind. His lips were then almost to hers, barely missing them as he spoke to her. "If I didn't know any better, Quinn, I'd say you want me right now. You have that look in your eyes," he taunted softly against her ear, flicking it gently with his tongue before leaning down to kiss her just below the ear. His teeth grazed the skin before he soothed the irritation with his tongue, moving upward along the delicious curve of her slender neck. For a moment he paused, continuing along her jawline but pausing at her lips, beaming as he pulled away.

Quinn didn't like how he kissed? Fine then; he wouldn't kiss her – on the lips anyway.

**  
Quinn's POV**

Once Quinn looked away, her eyes focused on Brittany's Cheerios uniform again. The mix of jealousy, longing and pain quickly returned to her and she felt herself glaring at her the red, black and white uniform that she used to wear practically every day and now haunted her. It wasn't until she heard Puck's voice that she turned her head to glance back into his eyes. His words actually made her smile and for once, she was proud that she was a mother. "Really?" She asked at the mention of her being maternal. "I guess it just comes naturally," she admitted, her hands going back to her stomach to rub where their daughter was.

As he admitted that he wasn't excited at first but was now, Quinn's eyes shot back up to find his. What did he mean he was excited now? He quickly corrected himself and Quinn couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows, not in rage but in sympathy. "Oh, right," she said after a pause and felt disappointed for some reason. "Thanks," she said faking a smile now even though he was no longer looking at her. Maybe she was doing this entire thing the wrong way. Maybe Puck would actually be a good father to their child… maybe she should just tell Finn the truth.

Whoa, what the hell was she thinking? These prenatal vitamins must have been messing with her head. Of course she couldn't have told Finn the truth! If she did, then she knew that they would be over and could she really handle that? No. Definitely not. Plus, Finn was the better father for her daughter… right? I mean, he did have his dumb moments but he was sweet and she knew he was faithful to her… if only she could say the same about herself.

Quinn secretly wondered if she knew for sure that Puck would be faithful to her, would she be with him instead of Finn? Although she had sworn against it, she knew that deep down inside, Puck meant more to her than just a Mohawk.

That was the end of their conversation. Quinn could barely focus on class, and just decided to doodle mindless drawings on her notebook once she realized she had already known what the teacher was talking about. She had more important things on her mind anyway. Maybe she should give Puck just one more chance. She had previously tried before but while they were babysitting together, he had been sending sexts to Santana the entire time. What impressed her though about that night was how well he handled children. Maybe the problem was that they were babysitting. Maybe next time she'd do something with just the two of them. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

The bell rang then and before Quinn could find herself asking Puck on a date, she found herself walking out the door. She swore she was such a chicken sometimes. With a sigh, she headed off to her next and final class of the day. Her final class was spent just thinking about her possibilities, Finn or Puck? The fact that she was thinking about it made her guiltier than how she already felt to begin with. There shouldn't have even been a competition. Heck, there shouldn't even be a baby. Oh well, too late for that now.

Quinn almost jumped out of her skin when the bell rang. A deep sigh escaped her lips once she realized what it was time for, Glee club. Being around the both of them at the same time was always hard for Quinn. She wasn't surprised to find Finn waiting for her outside of her classroom; he was such a good boyfriend. "How was class?" He asked, taking her hand as they both walked off to the choir room. "Uneventful," she responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders. What a lie that was.

Finally reaching the choir room, the two took their usual seats next to each other and watched as all the others piled in. Quinn purposefully kept her eyes on Finn the entire time so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Puck. It was just too hard to look at him after all that had happened, especially with the feelings that she had to mask for him.

She finally faced the front of the room once she heard Mr. Schuester's voice. "So, sectionals are coming up and I've really been thinking… the way we interact with our audience plays a big part in our overall performance. In order to better ourselves at it, I was thinking that we all pair off into groups of two and then each of you are going to perform a song of your choice to your partner. The song can be your favorite song, how you're feeling or whichever one you feel best suits your voice. The trick is, the other person must feel what you're feeling as though you're singing directly to them. Make sure you practice with each other and tomorrow you'll perform in front of all of us but remember, your target is your partner."

"Let's be partners," Finn suggested nudging Quinn in the shoulder with a grin on his face. Quinn nodded her head and smiled then looked back over at Mr. Schuester. "And as done before, your fate lies in this hat," he said holding up the all too familiar black hat that had each member of the Glee club's name in it. A collective groan escaped the entire room. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, who's first?" Mr. Schue asked with a laugh looking around the room.

Of course, Rachel Berry hopped out of her seat and up to the front of the room to pick her partner. Quinn rolled her eyes at the over perky brunette, everything Rachel did just annoyed her. Reaching into the hat, she pulled out a name and grinned, "Finn!" She yelped excitedly. Quinn looked over at Finn who had a shocked and disturbed look on his face. Poor Finn. Each of the members went up one by one. Mercedes was with Tina. Artie was with Mike. Kurt was with Brittany. Santana was with Matt. Quinn's heart stopped once she realized who the only other person in the room was. "That leaves Quinn and Puck," Mr. Schuester announced.

Quinn glanced over at Puck quickly, a mix of emotions running through her. She was both happy but nervous about this at the same time. Yet, at least now she could have an excuse to hang out with him. "So split up and start working with your partners. You guys can go wherever you feel most comfortable and start rehearsing, and yes that means you can leave campus if you want just make sure you do the assignment!" Mr. Schuester announced as everyone started frantically running off with their partners. "This blows," Finn said over to Quinn. She nodded her head, "Tell me about it."

As Rachel came up to Finn, Quinn gathered her things and then walked over to Puck. "So, do you wanna stay here or did you wanna go somewhere else to do it?" She asked curiously secretly hoping he'd pick the latter.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_  
**  
**As Puck insisted that Finn didn't enjoy being around them, Quinn smiled a bit. She knew that he was just saying that to cheer her up. As he mentioned Rachel's new nickname, she couldn't help but want to laugh just remembering that great moment in gym class. She was the one who had pointed her out to the entire class anyway, jocks and cheerleaders included. If there was one thing that Quinn couldn't stand it was Rachel Berry. Her smile instantly vanished once she realized that Rachel was the one she was most suspicious about when Finn hung around the Glee club. She knew that Rachel had a thing for her boyfriend and Rachel Boyfriendless Berry wasn't one to give up on what she wanted. Not that Quinn was worried about having competition because she knew she could take her, it's just the simple fact that Finn would rather spend time with Rachel than with herself is what hurt the most.

"I guess," she said with a simple shrug. "It's just I get scared sometimes that he… and Rachel… I don't know. It's a stupid thought but I know she likes him and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to rape him or something. She's just so out there and obviously has no self respect to be putting herself out there like that. Have you seen the stuff she wears? It's pathetic," she said her eyes narrowing just thinking about the one girl who made her skin crawl.

When Puck told her that she was a hundred times better than all of the Glee club members, she couldn't help but smile more to herself than to anyone in particular. Well, at least Puck could see that. Now, if only Finn could realize it then we'd really be getting somewhere.

His kiss had caught her off guard, to say the least. What had caught her even more off guard was the fact that she didn't push her away… she was actually enjoying every second of it. Okay, she knew she had definitely drank too much. I mean, for her to kiss Noah Puckerman and actually like it? Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with her. When he pulled back, she was so angry with herself. She should have took this opportunity while he was in the pool and she was left standing on the diving board to run away.

Instead, she leapt in the pool to join him. What was wrong with her? She wanted to make sense of everything but she just couldn't. She was actually enjoying being around him, even if he had just kissed her. Maybe in some strange place in her mind she knew that she was doing all of this to get back at Finn for choosing Glee over her. Or maybe in some dark corner of her mind she secretly knew that she had finally discovered there was something more to Puck than his Mohawk, and she liked that part of him strangely enough.

As he neared closer to her, she stepped back until she could step back no further. As her back hit the wall, her hands came down to feel the wall behind her. She felt her heart begin to race from him standing so close to her. What was he doing? The more important thing was, why was she enjoying this?

As he repeated her words, she put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Seriously, I don't understand how you can get so many girls. Do you torture them all then bribe them that you'll do it again if they don't sleep with you or something? Because I cannot see how someone can be a willing participant of _that. _Totally lame," she told him, the smirk still playing on her lips.

Hearing his words, she laughed. "You are so full of yourself. How do you know I'm blushing because I liked the kiss and not blushing because I'm embarrassed that I had to actually suffer through that?" she responded in her sophisticated tone. Of course she was joking. He had hit the nail on the head when he said that she was blushing just thinking about it. However, she wasn't going to admit that. She would never admit she enjoyed that. She would never admit she enjoyed his presence.

When he told her the only torture he could give her is not kissing her, she laughed again. "If that's true then please torture me some more," she teased but secretly knew she wanted him to kiss her again. Once his face came close to hers, her heart stopped and she put her head back a bit to give them more room. Her heart was rapid now. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers and she tried so desperately to not get weak in the knees. She steadied herself, then against the wall.

Hearing his words, she felt her throat get dry. "Yeah right," she whispered now. His lips on her ear, moving towards her neck and jaw line made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She was barely breathing now. She opened her eyes and his lips were now just about to kiss hers again. This time, she didn't pull her head back and was ready to meet his lips with her own, however, he pulled back. It was then that her knees finally gave in, and she took a little dip, catching herself though so she wouldn't go underwater.

Crap. She had to think of some kind of excuse and quick. He could _not_ know that he got to her. She put her hand on her head then and closed her eyes. "Whoa, my head is spinning," she lied playing the 'too drunk to stand up straight' card. "I should go get some water or something," she said and began to move past him and was planning to get out of the pool then, finally somewhat coming to her senses. Though, a large part of her still wanted to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Puck's POV**

When Quinn's gaze drifted back to Brittany, so did Puck's – though the tortured thoughts within their minds were discordant. _She has such a nice ass, tight; clearly shows how hard she works on keeping that body perfect._ Looking back to Quinn, noting the jealousy within her eyes, he almost regretted the thought – but how could he? He liked Quinn but she did not like him. Not enough to be truthful about his child, anyway. So why sacrifice his ability to pimp himself to the ladies when the one lady who would settle for would not step up her game?

Hearing her words, he smiled. "Obviously does," he agreed, "which is cool. You think – I mean, if things were different – it would happen with me too, that way? Come naturally as a dad?" He sounded genuine for a moment, as though he had forgotten his resentment. So eagerly did he long to be unlike his father, the prospect of proving it, proving he was more than a Lima loser, had touched him deeply. But the moment he realized how vulnerable he had become, he averted his gaze. "Not that it'll happen or anything I mean, yeah, never mind." He focused his gaze on his notebook, hearing Quinn speak again though he did not respond. Nodding was the only gesture he delivered to signify that he had heard her.

Riddled with contradiction and conflict, his mind danced with confusion. A portion of him was relieved that Finn believed himself to be the father. After all – that stripped him of obligation. He did not have to tie himself down to anyone. His money would not be going toward sonograms, diapers, colic. Nights would be devoted to womanizing rather than rocking the baby girl to sleep with song and dance and promises of a brighter tomorrow. He could remain Noah Puckerman – the man, the myth, the legend in bed.

Then why did this bother him so intensely?

Before he could act on it, though, class began and his mind was only partially occupied with taking class notes, while the majority swirled with thoughts about the baby and Quinn. From the corner of his eye he watched as Quinn doodled on the notebook page before her, taking no notes on the actual class discussion. He wondered what possibly could be distracting her and he determined that the moment the bell rang, he would intercept her and ask. He was gazing at the clock, counting down the minutes but just as the ringing interrupted his vapid staring, Quinn was already at the door, vanishing. He sighed and shook his head, far too late.

Retreating to his final class of the day, Puck settled in his typical seat beside Finn and while their teacher began lecturing about the classic love of Romeo and Juliet and how it could relate to modern times and mathematics – something Puck would never understand – Finn and he passed notes back and forth discussing football plays, latest lays (for Puck, anyway) and stories of gays. At least, that's what they enjoyed calling it. Mostly it was football talk, chick talk, with but an air of Glee. The rhyming, however, made them feel clever. So they stuck with the title for the time being.

Class ended, flying by, and Puck parted ways with Finn – though both were heading to Glee rehearsal, Puck knew that Finn would go meet Quinn, escort her to and fro before showing up for practice with smiles plastered to their faces. It was somewhat disgusting, but Puck learned to stomach it. Jealousy was easily swallowed but sank to his stomach every time like a brick.

Puck was the first to the choral room and settled on a chair on the top row, where he could get a perfect view of all goings on in the area. Santana strode in soon after with Brittany in tow, a mess of long legs and bouncing ponytails accented with Cheerios uniforms. Santana settled on his left with Brittany beside her, and for a brief period of time his attention was distracted. Santana's short skin and lulling words were enticing. But the moment that Finn and Quinn appeared and settled in the second row, Puck found himself staring at them. Santana grew bored with his vacancy and turned to chat with Brittany, latest gossip pouring forth from their lips. Finn and Quinn carried on conversation – Finn's hands groping toward her belly on more than one occasion. Oddly enough, it make Puck agitated and it took everything within him to contain his anger. She was not his girlfriend, but seeing Finn caress the womb of his child was frustrating.

Schue came to the front of the room and yanked Puck's attention to him. It did not last, because the typical rambling of their musical leader was not captivating to Puck, as usual. Staring instead at Quinn's blond ponytail, he tuned out everything that was said until he heard Quinn's name, then his own. His gaze ripped itself upward to Schue, trying not to look confused. He glanced back to Quinn and caught the hesitation in her eyes and nodded, beaming. "Yeah, preggo and me!" he jeered loudly, trying to act like himself and not the alien that was invading his poor tormented brain.

Rachel bounded over to Finn and practically dragged him off to the darkest corners of her little world – Puck watched with an amused expression on his face. Then, looking down to Quinn, he heard her question and considered. "Let's go somewhere else," he said, "this place is beat." Standing up, he grabbed his bag and tossed it over his back, contemplating. "C'mon," he said, leading the way into the hallway. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked her, glancing into Quinn's eyes as he waited for her to answer – expecting her to hunt down Rachel and Finn to keep them in her line of sight. Trying not to roll his eyes at the thought, he was quiet as he subjected himself to waiting.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Puck could not understand what was going on with Finn and the Glee club, but he had no doubt that Rachel Berry was not the reason why he had subjected himself to the atrocity. Quinn was concerned, rightfully so, as her boyfriend was sliding down the food chain in their high school. Finn was not always as on top of things as his friends were, but that was part of why Puck stood by him through thick and thin. The kid had been through enough, and it seemed he needed a guiding hand once in awhile. All that aside, Puck and Finn had similar stories. Though Puck's father was alive, he was a dead-beet. Thus the two both lived without fathers, trying to make it through on their own.

Smirking as she continued, he nodded. "She would be crazy enough to try it, that girl's lost a few hundred brain cells makin' her lame-ass myspace videos," he agreed. "But Finn couldn't get raped by that midget, so don't worry about it. She obsesses over him but even if she ripped off his clothes, she'd never get him hard. Lookin' at her's like lookin' at a Sunday school teacher." Crude – when wasn't he, truly? – but truthful. Being naked with Rachel Berry could never be exciting, no matter what she could do.

The smile that flustered her features at his compliment brought a smile to his own face. Quinn was super pretty, Finn's abrupt decision to surrender his balls and become a Glee club member just proved how unworthy of Quinn he truly was.

Union of lips and warmth brought Puck to appreciate Quinn more and more. Though he had been shocked that her reaction had not been instant repulsion, thus compelling him to drive a little further with this ploy. Furthermore she did not run when the opportunity presented himself; making him more intrigued. Not that it would often take much to spur Puck into action with women, but Quinn was different. She was that untouchable perfection that you longed to spoil but could never attain. Touching her was a gift from God – fucking her would be perfection. Kissing was a step in the right direction.

The ripples caused by her leaping into the pool were a warm reminder that she was intoxicated – not only by booze but by the enticing gesture he had delivered to her. The tough talk was nothing, because she could not rip herself away from him. Her slender frame leapt into the water, perfecting the dive she executed and catching his full attention.

Closer he drew to her, her back hitting the wall of the pool as vulnerability flustered her features. She stared into his eyes and she sassed him, placing a hand upon her hip as she released another vicious quip. His eyes were illuminated with enthrallment; enjoying the challenge she presented to him. "Torture is all I'll give you now," he murmured to her as he studied her, still from his distance. She continued, though, her cheeks still flushing radiantly. "Your heavy breathing is something I've heard many times before and hardly embarrassing," he contradicted her, chuckling.

A smirk playing across his face, he leaned in as she begged him to torture her again. He leaned in and toyed with her, lips slowly trailing along her skin. She was growing weak to his touch. Just before their lips united, however, she was beneath the water and he sighed, biting down upon his lower lip. When she surfaced he studied her, observing the slight sway that overcame her as she informed him that she was getting light-headed. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he saw through her masquerade though, and he grabbed ahold of her waist, spinning her around to face him again. "See, it wasn't as torturous as you thought," he teased her lightly. "And if you're dizzy then I better hold on to you," he continued, gripping onto her slender frame almost protectively.

He really did not want her getting out of the pool.

With that, his lips were on hers again, a mix between a gentle, tender kiss and one of firm desire; hands pressing against the small of her back as he slowly carried her through the water, away from the pool steps, submerging their bodies entirely save for their shoulders, upward as he let himself drown in the delicacy of Quinn Fabray's kiss.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn's eyes were frantically glancing at the clock, if she had the ability of time manipulation she would be using it at this exact moment. She couldn't handle this awkwardness with Puck anymore. She knew there was a big decision to make but she just couldn't make it. Who was she going to choose; the boy that's stood faithfully by her side for a couple of years now or the father of her child? This entire situation sounded like a Jerry Springer episode, 'I love you but you're not the father of my baby.' Sounded about right.

What annoyed Quinn to the point of no end was the fact that there was no manual on what to do in situations like these. I mean, there are books on everything nowadays. In fact, Finn had just bought 'their' daughter her first book for when she could read the other day. _"I know it's early, but I was at the bookstore and I saw this and I just couldn't help myself," Finn said with a grin on his face as he handed Quinn the book 'Everyone Poops.' She looked down at the book, her smile slowly turning into one of disgust as she looked back up at Finn. "Isn't it funny? It's like a book and it's about poop," he said laughing. Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, I got that. Thanks, that was uh-sweet." _So if there was a book about pooping why wasn't there one on what to do when you sleep with your boyfriend's best friend and get pregnant?

Puck's words snapped her out of her craziness. Her heart actually ached when he asked about being a father. As much as she just wanted to drop it like he had once he realized what he was saying, she just couldn't let it go. "I think that when the time is right and you meet the right girl, you're going to make a great husband and an even better father," she said with all sincerity in her voice. She could tell that this was an uncomfortable subject for him so instead of saying anything else, she doodled in her notebook for the rest of class and realized that she was ruining his chance of becoming a father.

That thought lingered with her for the rest of the day, and it deepened when she saw him at Glee rehearsal. She ignored him though, and chatted with Finn for as long as she could trying to convince herself that she had made the right decision in sticking with her boyfriend. When groups were picked and Puck called her that nickname she hated, she glared daggers at him and just shook her head. These were the moments that she didn't regret choosing Finn over Puck. Quinn was not into this entire group pairing exercise and she made that very clear by the deep, aggravated sigh she let out.

She grabbed her things and followed Puck into the hallway, trying to keep up with his fast pace. She grunted to herself, hating how slow she was and how much her body ached ever since she got pregnant. She felt like she was a fat ninety year old woman and let me tell you, it was not great. When he asked her where she wanted to go, she looked back to see where Rachel had dragged Finn off too but wasn't surprised when she saw the Barbara Streisand wannabe dragging her boyfriend off to the auditorium. The thought of the two of them alone together irked her to the point of no end. And since her hormones were all over the place today, this feeling was worse than it usually was.

"Let's just get out of here," she said exasperated. She didn't know what her problem was. I guess she was angry at the fact that her boyfriend was with Rupaul Berry… and maybe she was angry at the fact that she actually wanted to get away with Puck. She shouldn't _want _that kind of thing, it wasn't healthy. But she couldn't resist her emotions. She swore that she was going to drive herself crazy from all of these mixed emotions. Quinn didn't even realize that she was walking off in the direction of the roof access until she was right in front of the door. She pulled the door open and held it open for Puck then walked outside. Thank God it was a nice day because the fresh air already made her feel a bit better. She closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her features and took a deep breath.

She looked over at Puck after a minute or two and then finally said, "I always sneak up here when I just need to get away from everything. No one ever comes up here; I found the door one day during my Freshman year when I got lost and ever since I keep coming back." She took off her sweater and laid it on the roof than slowly sat down. "So," she said trying to make what they had to do as less awkward as possible. "Do you know what song you're going to sing?" she asked.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

It wasn't all that hard to impress Noah Puckerman but what Quinn found interesting was the fact that she was actually making an attempt to. To be honest, she liked the attention that he gave her everywhere from his compliments to making fun of Rachel Berry. He was actually pretty amusing when you got past the whole immature act. But from what Quinn saw of him tonight, and you could blame it on the alcohol or the fact that she finally took the time to get to know the real him, she actually didn't mind being around him and for some reason, she didn't mind him kissing her either.

Quinn could tell that Puck was like a kid in a candy store. He loved flirting and the fact that she had him wrapped around her little finger was actually quite entrancing to her. Perhaps it was all those years of being Captain of the Cheerios, but Quinn had a knack for being in command. Though, this teasing game that Puck was playing was really getting to her. However, she refused to believe that her knees actually went weak because his little game that he was playing actually was working. She would blame that on the fact that she drank way too many wine coolers and mixed drinks on an empty stomach.

Desperately trying to walk away from Puck, she realized just how drunk she really was when her head actually did begin to spin. Before she could get a couple of steps away, she felt his strong hands grasp her hips and turn her around. Listening to his words, she tilted her head to the side and raised her brow. "Don't get too full of yourself, Romeo," she said with a roll of her eyes. "My alcohol buzz is wearing off, I just need to get another drink," she decided. But before she could actually finish explaining, she felt his lips crash against hers.

It was like something erupted inside of her. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and as he began to carry her, her legs wrapped around his waist. For some reason all of her previous rejections had faded and she finally gave into Noah Puckerman. She didn't know why she wasn't pulling him off of her and smacking him across the face. She didn't know why kissing him actually made her get butterflies in her stomach, something that only happened when she kissed Finn… Finn. She pulled away from the kiss then, moving her face to the side. "Wait," she said. "I can't do this," she continued dropping her legs to the ground.

She put her hands on his chest but instead of pushing him away, she just kept them there. Her mind was telling her one with but her body was telling her another. It was confusing and she didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life she was indecisive. Did she actually want to kiss him or did it feel so good because she was drunk? For once in her life, Quinn didn't have all the answers. Who could she trust? She was doubting the faithfulness of her own boyfriend ever since he started spending long hours with Rachel at that stupid Glee club. Yet here she was making out with his best friend. "Finn," was all she said. She wouldn't even allow herself to look up into Puck's eyes anymore, she was beginning not to trust her own self and that was a bad sign.


	9. Chapter 9

Puck's POV****

Being a teenager sucked – truly and horribly so. Hearing Quinn state that one day he'd make a good husband and father was just the sucker punch to follow a series of Chuck Norris roundkicks to the stomach. First, Finn would be playing father to his child. Second, Quinn was entirely estranging herself from him entirely. So much for wishful thinking, he supposed. Groaning, he shrugged. "Whatever, let's face it. I'll always be a deadbeat who will never find the right woman and keep her long enough to make her realize I could be worth something. It's no big deal." Slamming shut his textbook – not that he ever looked at it anyway, he turned away and zoned out for the duration of the class period, trying not to focus on the anger and humiliation he felt reaching its peak.

Typically, Glee settled his restlessness but today, seeing Finn and Quinn beside one another was enough to make his blood boil. The only relief came when Schue informed Quinn and Puck that they were partners. Puck was perched in the top row, zoning out in his typical fashion. Not paying heed to anything, he was unsure what assignment had been declared, simply knew that he and Quinn were suddenly being ushered together, in an attempt to work out some collaborative effort for their assignment. And, as it would turn out, Rachel and Finn were paired together – delicious! He watched as Rachel eagerly poured herself into Finn's arms, cooing about some 'great idea' that she had for a song they could sing together – meanwhile Finn's eyes were glued to Quinn's frame. Puck smirked with pleasure – the only thing he could relish right then was having her as his partner. "Come on Blondie," he said to her in a mocking tone, loud enough that Finn could hear him. He needed to be as distant as possible in Finn's presence.

The burning of his skin, however, made him realize he truly was not over the mess he had created with Fabray.

She led the way and he obliged, following her closely. As they started to ascend, he got a vague idea of where they were going – Santana had suggested coming up here once, but en route they had gotten caught by Principal Figgins. "Nice," he stated calmly as they were welcomed by fresh air and sunlight. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about. Glad I know of this place, might have to claim part of the roof as my own," he teased, winking at her.

Meanwhile, his brain was processing just how much he'd want to keep coming up here _with her_.

Pondering her second question a moment, he was silent. "I'm not sure, I really have no idea. I'll be honest, I wasn't really payin' attention to Schue when he was talkin.' Is that a surprise?" he questioned her, laughing quietly. "Have anything in mind? Or wanna fill me in so I can think?" he suggested, chuckling again as he let his body sit down upon the roof across from her. "Preferably something I can play guitar on, even though I didn't bring it up here with me," he added, figuring that at least a little crooning and chord plucking might remind her that he was a catch, or something.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Puck's dark eyes narrowed slightly when she mentioned getting another drink. "Oh no, princess, I think you've had quite enough," he contradicted her. After all, he didn't want her too drunk, for multiple reasons. "Hangovers suck, kiddo," he commented quietly, trying to cover up the fact that he simply enjoyed being with her when she was carefree tipsy, but not sloppy drunk. "And I will admit that I find myself more attractive than Romeo, thank you very much. Leonardo DiCaprio isn't what I'd call handsome." He laughed, punctuating the joke he has made in an attempt to cover the awkwardness of this situation. His breathing is labored, he's sweating despite being soaking wet from the pool and his desire for Quinn is mounting and is soon going to become readily visible.

When their lips met, it was pure perfection. She did not resist and although this shocked him, it did not foul up the rhythm he created as he kissed her tenderly. Surprise built as she slipped her legs upward and around his waist, hugging her body tightly against his. Suddenly, his strong arms were bringing her in tighter for a vicious array of kisses that would barrage her tender lips.

As quickly as it began, she stopped everything and as her legs dropped to the ground, Puck felt his mind scrambling. Normally, he'd surrender. After all, Finn was his best friend. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, feeling her hands pressing against his chest – yet not with enough force to push him away from her body. "Finn isn't here, Quinnie," he reminded her softly, "and for all we know, he and BareAss are creating their own song and dance. Who's to say we can't enjoy one night of fun?" he purred softly against her right ear, letting his tongue trail along the cartilage after he had spoken. The warmth of her body was emanating against his, making him hornier than he could remember (how was that even possible?) and he found himself lifting her body upward again, kissing along her jawline tenderly. "Just once, Quinnie, give in to desire and allow yourself to enjoy being a teenager," he murmured against her skin, sliding his hands against her upper back soothingly.

"I promise I'll take good care of you," the young male breathed against her skin, slowly carrying her away from the pool, making his slow but steady way away from the sight of the house, keeping her body warm with the heat of his own. "Don't make me beg," he murmured huskily, not entirely sure _why_ he was so hard-pressed about this, yet refusing to step down from her now.  
_**  
**_Quinn's POV****

For some reason, Quinn couldn't take her mind off of the last thing that Puck said to her in class. _"I'll always be a deadbeat who will never find the right woman and keep her long enough to make her realize I could be worth something." _His comment bothered her for two reasons. One, she couldn't understand how he didn't see that he had so much potential in him, if only he tried or took the time to actually see it in himself. She saw it, which was why she was pregnant with his child. Two, she knew she was the reason why he felt that way.

What Puck didn't realize was that Quinn _did _believe he was worth something. That was the reason why this entire thing was so hard for her. Deep down inside, he was actually really sweet and that was what made it difficult between trying to choose between him and Finn. The problem wasn't seeing whether or not he had potential to be a father, Quinn had caught a glimpse of that the night she babysat with him. Unfortunately, she also caught a glimpse of what his biggest flaw was; other women. His sexts with Santana hurt her more than words could even describe. She knew they weren't officially a couple, and technically she was cheating on him with Finn but that was his test. And he failed, miserably.

Quinn was about to bring a beautiful baby into this harsh world and she wasn't about to bring her into a world where her father wasn't there for her. Quinn knew what that was like. She had grown up trying to fit in her parent's perfect bubble. When bad things happened in their family, they would just pretend like it never happened and continued on with their perfect little lives. So, it was no surprise that when Quinn caught her father cheating on her mother, as soon as she ran to her mother to try and tell her, her mother just pretended like she couldn't hear one word that she was saying. Quinn eventually realized that she couldn't go to them with any problem that she had, so she held everything inside of her. Then naturally once they found out Quinn was knocked up, they kicked her out on the street. What kind of a life is that? Not one that Quinn's daughter would ever face under her watch. She would find the perfect father for her daughter, whatever it took.

Quinn was a little off for the rest of the day. Her hormones were all over the place because she couldn't stop thinking of Puck, Finn, and her parents. When her and Puck snuck up to the roof, she felt like she finally was relieved of her racing thoughts. Once she was sitting down, she felt much better. She hated how out of shape her body was, and how just a short distance made her feet ache. She took off her flats and massaged the bottoms of it mindlessly, something she had come accustomed to. Hearing Puck's comment about the roof made her shake her head but laugh briefly. "As long as we come up here at different times and you don't christen the entire area, then fine," she responded lightheartedly.

Her mind couldn't decide whether she was angry she got stuck being partnered with him or happy. She did know, however that she was not happy about Man hands and her boyfriend being paired together. Now she'd have to spend the entire time worrying about what they were doing. At least the fresh air helped a bit.

She laughed when he admitted he wasn't paying attention to the assignment, "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled. "Basically Mr. Schuester said something about practicing making the audience believe what we're singing about so we have to pick a song about our feelings and perform it for one another. Shouldn't be hard for me because being pregnant gives you a lot of feelings," she explained with a roll of her eyes. "We have to practice for each other today then we're performing it tomorrow," she added.

Being alone with Puck made her realize that they hadn't been alone since that night when he got her pregnant. The thought actually made her nervous for some reason but she also realized how many things could happen when you were alone. This put up a red flag when she realized that Finn and Rachel were alone right now as well. And within an instant, she was struck with an idea. "You know what, I'll run back to the choir room and get your guitar for you. I mean, it'll be easier that way to practice and all," she said a little too innocently as she put her shoes back on and stood up. She decided to keep her sweater there, and started walking to the door before he could really say anything. "I'll be back in a second, think of some song possibilities in the mean time," she said and then disappeared.

Instead of going to the choir room, once she went down the stairs, she went straight to the auditorium where Rachel and Finn were rehearsing. Quietly, she sneaked in and took a seat in nosebleed section, so she wouldn't get caught. When she got there, she witnessed Rachel singing some Broadway ballad. Through squinted eyes, Quinn watched her carefully as she paraded around in front of Finn. But what she didn't expect was for Rachel to lean over and kiss him. Rage rushed through Quinn's body as her eyebrows furrowed at the scene in front of her. She felt paralyzed in the chair and couldn't believe that Finn wasn't pushing her off of him. Not being able to take anymore, Quinn got up and ran out of the auditorium, as fast as she possibly could.

Her cheeks were burning she was so enraged and she could feel her eyes filling up with tears. How could Finn do that to her? She had known the two of them were up to something; she always had a bad feeling about it. But what hurt the most was that Quinn chose Finn to be the father of her child for a reason, and he ended up being unfaithful just like Puck was. I guess that was called karma. She had to be careful, she knew she was about to breakdown any second now but really didn't want to considering the fact she'd have to make her way back to Puck and if he knew she had been crying, he'd make some kind of joke about it somehow and she just wasn't in the mood.

She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. After drying off, she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure that she was presentable enough. When she accepted her appearance, she made her way back up to the roof completely forgetting the entire purpose of going back was to get Puck's guitar. All she could focus on right now was the fact that her boyfriend was making out with Rachel Berry.

Trying to stay as calm and collective as she usually was, she walked back over to her spot with her head held high. I guess the good thing of your parents forcing you to hide your emotions for so many years was the fact that you learn how to be strong. She sat back down on her sweater and finally looked over at Puck, "So did you come up with anything?"

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

When he shot down her drink request, she stood there awkwardly not knowing another plan of escape. He had reminded her about something very important, hangovers. When she woke up tomorrow it probably wasn't going to be such a pretty sight but it was too late to do anything about that now. She was starting to regret drinking and was wondering why anyone did it in the first place. I mean, sure it gives you a nice buzz but then the next morning (or same night) your stuck in the toilet throwing up your intestines… or so she's heard. This was the first time Quinn had ever consumed any alcohol. So far she was enjoying it but from what she has heard from Santana and Brittany, it only gets worse. Though, it was taking her mind off of what it needed to stay off of which was Finn. So, I guess it had its perks.

If only her parents knew what she had gotten herself into. Of course, they would probably both tune her out before she could finish explaining that she had illegally consumed alcohol but still. Quinn Fabray was taking a walk on the wild side for the very first time. It's been overdue though, all that pressure to be perfect sure could get to you. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his Leo DiCaprio comment letting out a "Why does that not surprise me?" she said sarcastically. Truth be told, she also thought he was cuter than Leo DiCaprio but she figured that was the alcohol talking and wouldn't admit it out loud.

When he first kissed her, it was so genuine that she couldn't help her reaction. Finn wasn't making enough time for her and although she was the president of the chastity club, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy doing other things with Finn. But ever since he joined Glee, it was like she was second best and Quinn Fabray was _never _second best. So, maybe that was why she couldn't stop kissing Puck. Maybe that was why she was enjoying it so much. Poor deprived child.

Her senses kicked in and she stopped it, though most of her didn't want to. Her breathing was heavy and she could barely hear Puck's curse. Though she heard his next words perfectly. He was right, Finn _wasn't _there. He was _never _there anymore. She stood there, frozen, her eyes closing at the thought of Rachel and _her _boyfriend together, the thought both repulsed and infuriated her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his tongue traced the cartilage of her ear. Her eyes stayed shut, and one thing just kept repeating over and over again in her mind; Rachel and Finn together.

When Puck worked her jawline, she tilted her head back to let him gain more access. She felt herself being carried now and didn't resist. He was telling her to be a teenager now and all she could do was think of how much her parents would disprove of this. For some reason, she didn't care anymore. Puck was right, she needed to be a teenager. She was sick of living her life for her parents and not doing what she wanted when she wanted. But could she really do _this_? _"I promise I'll take good care of you,"_ those words were all she needed to hear. What she needed more than anything was to be taken care of. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded her head exactly three times figuring Puck would know why. She wasn't even exactly sure what she was agreeing to, but I guess that's why you're not supposed to drink and make decisions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Puck's POV**

Puck was, sadly, quite oblivious to Quinn's empathy for him. Puck had a family life about which no one desired to talk. His dad was a deadbeat, never there for him. Puck raised himself, mostly, and instead of having a father-figure, he idolized those he saw on television or in movies. He modeled himself after all the _wrong_ people and thus, with no positive enforcement to a role model, he turned out to be somewhat of a delinquent. Though he tried to fight it at times, being a bad-ass was better than being a wuss. Finn was always a bit on the soft side, and although he had no father either, somehow he turned out alright, thus bringing Puck to assume that it was hereditary. Finn's dad had been a good guy, he fought for the country and all.

Frustrations like these were bothersome to Puck, though. Quinn had connected with him that night and he hardly forced her to be with him. But he could not help but feel dejected by the fact that the moment she found out, she called _him_ and said, "I need to tell Finn that the baby is his, you understand right?" Sure, he understood that she didn't want him raising her baby, of course. Why would she want otherwise?

It did not make it any easier on him, though.

And he missed it entirely, the thought process of her not having to admit she cheated, especially with him. In Puck's eyes, perhaps, that wasn't a big deal – the pregnancy was. What mattered to him was the end result, who would father the child? He didn't care if Finn hated him for sleeping with his girlfriend; truly, he did not. He cared about Quinn and that tiny baby growing inside of her. But he couldn't admit that out loud, like a fool.

Plus, there was no point in exposing himself to her, when rejection would be all that followed.

Quinn didn't seem enthralled that they were partners, however she did not seem repulsed either. This seemed at least promising. When she spoke about him christening the roof, he laughed and shook his head. "I can behave some days!" he argued, even though that was a moot point at this point. It's not as though she would believe him. Plus he had no reason to surrender the lifestyle he led, so why bother? Why should he surrender pleasure when the one girl who'd make him most pleased was entranced by another man?

The warmth of the sun made his skin tingled and he grinned slightly. He could further his tan this way – and without thought, he was pulling his shirt from over his head. Before she could speak, he stated, "I'm just tryin' to get a tan, relax," while throwing his shirt aside. Listening now as she re-hashed the assignment, he nodded. "Okay, that's cool. We just need to pick a sappy song he'll like and sing it, right? I can do that." He wasn't sure he could, actually, but he was done acting like Finn. No more mushy, I-have-no-balls shit. Sure, singing with emotion was mushy but he would suck it up and take it like a man. He could play both sides of the coin. Sure, she had plenty of emotions as a pregnant female – especially about Finn. Now was the time to prove to her that he had feelings too – and maybe she'd recognize that they're for her.

Suddenly she changed her mind and was bolting, excusing herself to get his guitar. Suspicious yet apathetic, he leaned back against the roof. "Fine, if I'm asleep just wake me up," he commented dryly. While she was gone, he stared up at the clouds and pondered life, fatherhood and what the hell he was going to do about Quinn.

She was gone for what seemed like an eternity. Puck was growing concerned and had sat up, preparing to go after her when suddenly, she returned. Her cheeks were flushed and he ignored her question. "What's wrong?" he demanded, staring at her features. "And don't tell me nothing because your cheeks are pink as though you have sunburn and your mascara is running a little in the corner. What happened down there?" His voice was hurried yet almost gentle as he addressed her, realization dawning on him before she said a word.

"Finn," he muttered quietly. "You offered to go to spy on Finn, didn't you? Or did you go in the hopes to give him one more kiss, just to place claims on him in front of Rachel while making it very clear to me that this is an assignment, that I'm not worth your time?" The accusation was cold and left his lips before he was prepared for it, but at that point there was no holding back. "I bet that's what it was. I'm just so revolting, had to check in on Finn. But he wasn't being such a good boy, was he? I told you that night and I'll tell you again – Finn's _not here_, Quinn. He doesn't see what I see in you, that's why she distracts him so easily!"

He regretted it immediately, but he let the words linger anyway. What more could he have done? He studied her intently, expecting a backlash… all the while reminding himself that when she left, he'd leave for home and maybe never come back.

High school was not worth this crock of shit. And neither was unrequited love.

He should have learned that on that fateful night…

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn was angelic, perfectly so, standing there in her tipsiness yet looking so innocent and perfect. Her golden hair was curled slightly due to the moisture from the pool and her slender body was glowing against the pale moonlight. Her eyes were filled with life and yet there was tenderness, simplicity like that of a child, in her gaze. She was so delicate that for a moment, he hesitated. He should not spoil something as pure as newly-fallen snow. Yet his desire for her – his _affection_ for her – was dominating his thoughts. He could not, would not, surrender.

Chuckling softly at her words, he shrugged. "Guess you know me too well," he murmured quietly, giving her a wink. It was almost strange seeing Quinn act in this manner, yet empowering too. She was finally embracing _herself_ rather than pouring her soul unevenly into a mold that her parents had created. He never thought it possible but somehow that night, she was never more beautiful.

Finn's swift replacement of everything in his life with Glee had taken Puck by surprise, because it entirely eliminated his man card. Yet what shocked him most was that Finn was giving up Quinn – so it seemed – and for someone not only _homely_ compared to the blonde beauty, but for someone who was just as virtuous as Quinn. Finn wasn't even getting sex out of the deal, so what _was_ the allure there? He would never understand.

Unsure how she would react, he was stunned when her head tilted backward, permitting him to continue trailing kisses along her skin. He was unprepared for this, but took the opportunity as welcome and continued to torture her with gentle kisses that tenderly trailed along the sensitive skin. The larger surprise, however, came when Quinn nodded and surrendered to him. This was where he was supposed to be the gentleman and say, "No, you want to wait, let's wait." But he didn't – could Puck _really_ say no? Instead he lifted her closer to his body and let his lips meet hers again, finally coming to a pause in a grassy knoll just beyond the house, nestled into the darkness of the large property shadowed by the mansion and illuminated only by the moon.

Slowly, he set her down upon the grass and lowered his body with hers, kissing her slowly, tenderly, all the while. He could feel his heart pounding, but he knew – he was ready.

Was she?

A billion thoughts coursed through his mind as his hands slowly kneaded themselves against her skin, fingertips massaging along her sides, trailing downward along the length of her slender torso. Was he really about to mess around with his best friend's girl, even if he did have feelings for her that perhaps went deeper than lust? As his fingertips slowly slid themselves down her hips, rolling the damp bikini bottom with them, he figured he answered his own question. Her skin prickled with goosebumps as the night air greeted it, but thankfully the night was warm, despite the darkness. His lips lowered, placing a kiss against the inset of her hipbone, then nibbling it gently before kissing one inch closer to her true warmth.

Another inch, and another; at this point, with anyone else, he would have grown impatient and would be tearing clothing from bodies left and right. Instead he permitted himself to savor the taste of her skin and the gentleness exchanged between them. After all, he was Quinn's first, and he wanted her first time to be heavenly – everyone's first chance should be, after all. A kiss lower, yet directly beneath her belly button, and then again against her tender skin. He inhaled deeply and let his warm sigh exhale against her skin before parting his lips, taking his tongue gently across the most sensitive portion of her body that he can locate from this position.

Eyes drawing closed, he moans softly and tortures her delightfully, praying somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind that she is actually going to enjoy this moment.

**Quinn's POV**

As soon as Puck pulled his shirt off, Quinn's eyes snapped to his perfectly toned abs. One she realized she was admiring them instead of being repulsed by the fact that he was half naked, her eyebrows furrowed. Yet, before she could say anything he already told her that he was just trying to get a tan. When he suggested to pick a sappy song that Mr. Schuester would like, Quinn nodded her head. "Sounds about right. We'll get more points if it's a Journey song though," she said and allowed herself a laugh or two. Her mind got the best of her and before she knew it she was on her way to the auditorium, nodding at Puck's last statement though she wasn't even sure what he said exactly.

Seeing Rachel and Finn kissing broke her heart. It's not like she didn't deserve it, she knew that she did. She just couldn't believe that Finn, of all people, could ever do something like that to her especially when he actually thought that he was the father. While she ran off to the bathroom to splash her face with some cool water she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes going directly to her large baby bump. It's no wonder why Finn was cheating on her, she was _huge_ and had stretch marks in places she didn't even knew existed. Her perfect abs were replaced by an enormous stomach.

She hated going to the doctor because they would make her weigh herself, something that she started dreading once she started to put on all the baby weight. Everyone would always say how cute she looked with the baby bump but no one ever knew how disgusting she felt. Quinn had never felt so ugly in her entire life.

When she returned to Puck and he asked what was wrong, she just ignored him and went to go sit down on her sweater that she had left there earlier. But as soon as he mentioned that her mascara was running in the corner, her hand shot up to her eye and wiped off the corner of it and did the same routine with the other eye. She didn't speak though, she wasn't about to get in this conversation with Puck of all people. Instead she held her head high, ignoring his glance and smoothed out her maternity dress with her hands.

At the mention of Finn's name, she cringed and it felt as though a knife had been pierced through her heart. Her eyebrows furrowed now and she finally looked at him with daggers in her eyes as he said his hurtful words. Every word that came out of Puck's mouth just twisted the knife that was already in Quinn's heart. She felt her eyes fill up with tears and without another thought, she stood up, put her sweater back on and began walking towards the door.

She paused just in front of it, though, and turned her head slightly in Puck's direction. "Not _everything _is about you, Noah," she said barely above a whisper. "If you take the time to realize that then maybe one day you'll see that you aren't the only one who's hurt," and with that, she slammed the door shut behind her and ran through the school all the way to the parking lot as fast as her pregnant self would allow her to.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. She didn't exactly know where she was going. She couldn't go home since her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant. And the last thing she wanted to do right now was go to Finn's house, where she was currently residing, because she knew as soon as he got home he'd try and kiss her and nothing repulsed her more.

She didn't even have a car, her parents took that away as well. So, she was stuck in the parking lot crying with nowhere to go. Her hands wrapped around the child growing inside of her stomach. _I'll never let this happen to you, _she thought to herself in her head. That was when she realized, even if she had any doubt before, that she could never keep this baby. She would find her the perfect family, no matter how long it took. She had never felt so alone in her life.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn's heart was pounding like a hammer as she was placed down on the grass and felt Puck's body on top of hers. Her thoughts were rapid everywhere from what was about to happen, how far she just agreed to go, what Finn was doing, if he was with Rachel, if he was being faithful unlike her, and what her parents would say if they ever found about this. Puck's kiss shut her mind up though. She felt like she was going to pass out. Was it normal for someone's heart to pound this quickly? Was she experiencing alcohol poisoning?

His hands tickled her body and she felt herself shiver at his touch. She felt her bikini slide off and before she could feel the coldness, she was warmed by Puck's lips on her hip. She gasped very quietly. She bit her bottom lip once his kisses became more frequent and closer to somewhere she never let anyone get next to.

He was teasing her, and while he was her body was experiencing all different kinds of emotions. Pleasure, fear, and at the very back of her mind was regret. And then came all of the physical changes. Her heart rate was beating even faster now and it felt as though it had gotten about 80 degrees hotter outside. She was so scared but she could also tell that he was being extremely gentle with her, almost as though she was as fragile as glass. She was thankful for that though probably wouldn't remember that detail in the morning.

A small part of her was asking "_What am I doing?"_ but another much larger part of her was enjoying what was happening. She was so afraid that someone was going to walk out of the party and find what the two of them were doing. She could already see it now. With her luck, the one who would find them would be Santana and then she'd have to get in a drunken fist fight with her after she claimed that she was trying to steal 'her' man even though the two weren't even dating. Then, she would go on and make Quinn's life a living hell just holding this secret against her and one day when she least expects it, Santana will tell Finn and all hell will break lose.

Yet, somehow that fear was a turn on for her as well. She had always heard Santana and Brittany talk about the 'thrill of getting caught' and always used to just roll her eyes and think they were both stupid. Why would anyone ever actually _want _to get caught? She never understood… until now. Of course, she didn't actually _want _someone to walk in and find her because obviously that's creepy and that would be the end of her climb up the social ladder. But just the _thought _of it, it was actually kind of… nice?

The thing that worried her the most about all of this, was that she was actually enjoying it. Shouldn't she be pushing him off of her or telling him 'that's enough' or something? For some reason, she didn't want to and she wasn't going to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Puck's POV**

Chuckling at Quinn's words, he nodded with fervor. "Sure, Journey or something like that would get his attention," he agreed. "Plus let's face it, the classics rock," he added with a smile. No doubt, he loved good old classic rock, and it was great to play on the guitar. He contemplated this thought for a moment, pondering the thoughts for a while once Quinn disappeared into the school. Journey would be perfect yet slightly overdone for Glee class – was there a Journey song they had yet to perform? He was still wondering this when Quinn returned, but her mood soon shattered his thoughts.

So funny, it was, that Quinn hated herself and her current appearance. Although Puck had felt attracted to her in the past – obviously – he found the pregnant glow entirely appealing. So Quinn's belly was rounded, who cared? The fact that she was carrying life, perfection, within her womb was an absolute turn-on for him, which was rather ironic in his mind. He could not touch her again, ever, yet she was insatiably appealing to him. While she was over-analyzing her every supposed 'flaw' he was admiring the same features.

Mentioning Finn hit her hard and her wince gave away the attempt she made to mask her emotions. She was on her feet in a heartbeat and the words she spat out at him burned. Igniting the fire within him, his fists balled up for a moment as he watched her storm away. And for a moment, he considered letting her go.

But he was incapable of such.

He knew he should let her run, vanish, disappear from his life. She said it himself – life was not about him, at all. He was not the center of her life, nor would he ever be such and he should let her go, let her slip into Finn's arms, watch her live out the fairytale life she craved to create. Yet… it would not stop, the nagging deep within him. He could not just watch her walk away, to suffer from his words. He needed to remedy this – and fast. If he was old enough to become a father, he needed to act like a responsible adult for his actions at least _some _of the time.

Only moments after she vanished, he was pulling on his shirt and darting after her. It did not take long – he found her in the parking lot, looking lost and forlorn with her arms embracing her bump. He sighed and approached quietly, embracing her the moment he reached her. Right hand lifted to stroke her long, blonde hair. "Quinn, I'm sorry," he whispered softly. "I know – this isn't about me. And it isn't easy. I shouldn't have said anything." He sighed, leaning his chin against her forehead. "Look, you owe me no explanation, and I need to learn to keep my mouth shut once in awhile. But hear me out – it's not easy seeing Finn take the claim for my baby. But I can accept it because I know you're right. He's the better choice." Was his voice breaking? No; but it might have wavered slightly for a second. "Look, let me just take you home. I'll cover for you, will call Schue, tell him you got – you know – pregnant sick. He won't question it."

Snapping open his phone, before she could argue, he informed their teacher of the 'dire situation' and ended the conversation as quickly as it started. "Come on, I can't just leave you here alone, I feel like enough of an asshole. I can take you – home – if you want." She lived with Finn, hardly home, but he didn't know what to suggest. "Or, well, anywhere you wanna go, really. Just… look. I'm really sorry Quinn. Please forgive me. I am just a stupid teenage guy who speaks before thinking. I didn't mean to make you cry." He felt pathetic, begging… but he felt horrible for hurting her. "Come on, Quinn. Please?" he pleaded with her, just wanting to make things _right_ again. He couldn't have her, or his child. But at least to see her smile…it was better than hearing her cry.

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Her murmurs were driving him mad, causing Puck to groan softly against the tenderness of her skin. She was so receptive to him, surrendering to the desire that swelled in her chest. He was pleased, naturally – though this was not quite a 'conquest' in his mind, as other girls had been. In fact he treated her with utmost reverence. Let us face facts, men tend to be selfish creatures. The primal nature is to reach perfect climax and feel that sensation of pleasure. Yet for the first time, selflessness found Puck. He wanted Quinn to experience the most perfect 'first time' of her life. It was determined that he would take this slowly, bring her to her peak, then bring her around again with the filling of his talent within her body. It was something he had never attempted before, yet it seemed so… right with Quinn. She was, after all, a true queen.

While Quinn's thoughts reeled about others, Puck's were focused entirely upon her. Though later, in hindsight, he'd smile and think how wonderful it would have been for Santana to stumble upon them or, better yet, Finn and Rachel, the thought did not cross his mind in the heat of the moment. Especially later, when Quinn was found to be pregnant, Puck with marvel with remorse how much he wished Finn could have found them there, could have seen how _happy_ Puck could make her. Maybe then, he would back down and let Puck be with Quinn until happily ever after. Finn did not deserve a woman he could not even please properly.

(He knew of Finn's car accident mental game in a vain attempt to not erupt prematurely; it was the highlight of Puck's mental mockery of his best friend.)

Tongue trailing along the tender skin of her thigh, he pondered a moment how receptive she was. His tongue swiftly shifted its focus, meeting the more sensitive portion of her – it screamed to him, rising to meet him with intense pleasure. He tortured her so tenderly, yet with the friction necessary to rouse her further. Enjoying the response, he continued his actions, sighing against her skin as he moved. In the heat of the moment, his focus remained solely upon Quinn and hearing her gasp again, hearing her moan his name. Mind a blur, a whirlwind of activity, he involved his right hand, slowly teasing and toying with her skin – trailing along her thigh, upward then, slipping into the warmth then back again. His craving was almost insatiable but he had set a goal before himself and he was determined.

This is what Quinn deserved – a real man, and a night of truest perfection.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn hated this. She hated feeling so incredibly vulnerable. Normally she had such great control of her emotions but ever since she got pregnant, it was all downhill from there. Her mind was filled with self hatred when suddenly she got distracted by someone putting their arms around her. When she realized it was Puck, she felt foolish and tried her best to wiggle away from his grasp telling him through tears, "Go away Puck. I don't want to talk to you." But his hold was strong, he was intent on not letting her go. She gave up quickly, and buried her head in his chest.

She tried her best to control her tears but they were never-ending. Once he admitted that it wasn't easy watching Finn father his child, what was left of her heart shattered. She knew it. She knew that this was hurting him way more than he let on and that just made her feel even worse about herself. She kept her head buried in his chest, and tried desperately to tune out everything. It was ironic how the father of her child actually wanted to be the father of her child while the person she thought would have wanted that claim was sneaking around her back this entire time with Rachel Berry of all people.

While he was on the phone with Mr. Schue, she took that time to break free of his grasp and desperately wipe the tears from her face. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down and really couldn't believe that Puck had followed her out here just to apologize to her. Maybe she had misjudged him all along. Before he had came to find her, she was pretty sure she was never going to speak to him again. However, she finally was beginning to see the real Puck. "What home?" she finally said breaking her vow of silence. "I don't have a home," her voice was barely audible and she tried her best not to let the stray tears fall but she had no control.

"Everything is a mess, Puck. Don't you see it? I've messed _everything_ up. No matter what I do, someone gets hurt and I just- I just can't-" she took a deep breath, shaking her head while she turned away from his glance. It was too hard looking at him while saying this at the same time. "He was with _her _this entire time. Selfish me, thinking that he'd actually want to be with me while I look like _this,_" she said disgustingly as she gestured down to her stomach finally looking back at him.

She paused for a second, and as much as she wanted to hold back the next words that were going to come out of her mouth, she just couldn't. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you wanted to be the father? I thought I was helping you with something that you didn't want to be a part of. As much as you may not believe it, my intentions were never to hurt you but to spare you your freedom," her voice was sincere and soft as she let that sink in before she turned away again. "I don't know what to do. I don't have a home. I can't go back to him and pretend like everything is okay," she paused and took a deep breath before saying her final words, "He hurt me but I deserved it."

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

A warmth was coming from behind Quinn's perfect cheekbones as the scene was playing out. Pulse quickened, heart raced expectantly, palms sweated; she had never experienced anything like this before. Everything from her waist down felt numb and she was pretty sure she was shaking. She wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, nervous, frightened, excited, or all of the above. And then it happened. His tongue skillfully made his way inside of her and she could not control the moan that she let out almost immediately.

She felt her knees buckle and her toes curl as she began shifting around in her place. "Oh my _God_," she let out as she began to move to try and find the best possible position. Her eyes snapped shut as he hit her spot, and she let out a gasp not being able to control herself. His hands toyed with her thigh, and before she knew it she felt her body wanting him now more than ever. Her head rolled back and she whispered his name. She called out "Noah" instead of Puck because it seemed more intimate than the nickname that everyone called him. For once, she wanted to stand out to him. She wanted to be different from all of the other girls. She wanted him to see her as something special, not just another trophy he could brag to all of his friends about.

She had never made it this far before with a boy in her life; not with Finn, not with anyone. Puck was the first and so far she was enjoying the experience. He knew exactly the right moves to do in order to drive her off the wall. He was a pro after all, from all of the rumors that she had heard about him especially from Santana. Normally, that would repulse her. Yet, for some reason she didn't care right at the moment. Now she _really _didn't know if it was the alcohol or the pleasure talking. Guess she'd never figure it out either.

It didn't take long for her to reach her point of climax. At first she was a little concerned because she had no idea what was going on. But then, once she let go and let the moment take her over, the feeling was unlike no other. Her body froze, and she let out one last moan. Her breath was rapid, her heart was trying to come back to a regular pace and her body felt as though it was numb. She was pretty sure she had said his name again but wasn't entirely sure considering the fact she was so wrapped up in what was going on. Her hand went to rest over her forehead as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. When her eyes fluttered open, she felt a newfound hunger for Puck. Suddenly, before she had any sort of thought, she felt her hands pull him down so she could kiss him passionately on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Puck's POV****

Love was something that did not come naturally to Puck. Lust, sure; the worldly cravings of one's nature was something in which he took immense indulgence with pleasure. But having those erratic wings flutter within ones stomach was something he had never imagined encountering. He would be a deadbeat delinquent forever, unworthy of something as wondrous as love and affection; this is what he believed, thus driving him to commit to sex rather than search for romance. But with Quinn, something was different. He wanted the romance, even if he could not offer her anything of value. She was the uptown girl to his back street guy – and he could not help but simply crave to please her in every way possible… he could not help but want to feel her _love_. ****

Admitting his agonizing over Finn's claim to fatherhood was not easy, but neither was becoming a father, he figured. He had to give her the truth or she would never truly understand. Perhaps now she might not either, and she may use it against him to further hurt him. If so, then he would overcome that obstacle as it was presented to him. But for the moment, he had to offer her nothing but sincerity. Maybe, just maybe… he could prove himself worthy. ****

Sighing softly as she spoke, he drew her in to his chest again. "I know and for that, I'm so… unbelievably sorry," he mournfully whispered against her golden hair. "I never meant for this to happen Quinn. You know? I mean, I wish I could honestly say I wanna take it all back but in some ways, I don't. But seeing you cry, seeing you so sad, it's not what I wanted." He paused, furrowing his brow. "I promised that night that I'd take care of you and I've been doing a pretty crappy job so far," he murmured softly against her warm body, leaning his chin against her head. "Let me take you to my place. Nobody's even gonna be home to notice, and if they are they won't care. It's not the royal castle or anything but at least it's somewhere." ****

He knew this could be lethal – he _never_ brought females back to his place, at least without knowing for certain that nobody would be home. And with Quinn being so obviously pregnant, nobody would believe that Puck was just helping her out for the sake of being a gentleman. But so be it – if that was how they were intended to discover the truth, he would face it later. For now, he had to worry about Quinn. ****

"Nobody deserves that," he argued quietly, slipping his arm around her waist. "No matter what, nobody deserves to stumble upon that. And he's got some nerve," he added, groaning. "Rachel of all people?" Gritting his teeth, his body grew tense. "I've got every sense to go back there and rearrange his face," hissed Puck, anger seething through his entire body. "Let's go before I go in there and get myself arrested. Is my place okay? At least 'til you figure out what you wanna do?" he offered again, studying her features as he drew away from her, wanting to make certain not to pressure her into another unwanted predicament.****

Seemed he had a knack for that already.****

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Perfectly-shaped cheekbones were flushing feverishly as he trailed his lips along her skin and it ignited something with Puck that he had never encountered in the past. Innocent Quinn was acting out on lust and yet… there was something to it. She had been dating Finn for what seemed to be centuries, and had never given herself to him. Suddenly she was in his arms, and surrendering without any noticeable remorse. Could it be that she felt the same attraction that he did? The thought made his pulse race and he purred quietly against her skin, nuzzling her thigh gently as he pondered this.

Though his mind lingered on this focal point, he continued his efforts to bringing her to pleasure; gently and yet boldly torturing her. The moment his name was uttered from her lips, he felt his own curling into a wicked smile as he applied the slightest pressure, knowing he was bringing her closer. From anyone else, such a reference to his _true_ name would bring about an abrupt ceasing to all games – yet hearing it from Quinn? Like hearing it from the voices of true angels, he supposed.

Her body grew rigid and for a moment, he panicked. She was shell-shocked and realizing the folly of her ways, he feared. Yet within a moment she had let her body succumb to its release and she gasped, her body convulsing slightly as she found her tidal wave of pleasure. He smiled slightly and remained relentless until he was content that she was fulfilled, feeling a rather bizarre sense of accomplishment rising in his chest. The moment of prideful self-applause was interrupted when she suddenly let her hands find his face and she drew his lips to hers.

His mind went blank.

Kissing Quinn was unlike anything he had experienced. Even someone as experienced as Santana could not make his heart race in the manner in which it was at that moment. His pulse quickened and he felt a new heat rush to his skin, flushed with desire. "I want it to be perfect," he murmured softly against her lips as his eyes opened slightly to stare into hers. "Perfection for a perfect woman," continued his rasping breath, eyes closing again as he poured himself over her. Kissing her continuously, he used his right hand to trail along her body, while using his left to keep him hovering over her. He still remained clothed, at least on his lower half, but suddenly the sense of rushing had left him. Taking things slowly, deliberately, he found himself savoring this moment with Quinn.

And somewhere deep within his mind, he knew… nothing would _ever_ be the same after his encounter with the illustrious Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn's POV**

When he put his arms around her, she couldn't help but lay her head against his chest. There was something so comforting about Puck. She didn't know whether it was because his strong arms made her feel safe or if it was because of the fact that she just enjoyed being with him, like this. Either way, it soothed her. She wiped the tears from her eyes when he mentioned that he didn't like seeing her cry. She closed her eye tightly at that moment, and in the silence she could hear his heart beating against his chest. This was a side of Puck that not many people got to see; the protective, soothing, sensitive side. She knew she was only one of the few that got to see him like this and to be honest, she was thankful. She wasn't even sure that Puck himself knew this side of him. She didn't want to break their embrace. She had never felt so comforted in her life.

She frowned when he mentioned what he had told her that night, that he would take care of her. Fresh tears started to fill her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall. Instead, her arms wrapped absentmindedly around his waist. This movement brought them closer together. Quinn took a deep breath and just wished that everything would go away. She wished she had never lied to Finn, she wished that she had never caught him and Rachel and she wished most of all, that she could take everything back. However, in the back of her mind she knew that if she had never slept with Puck that night, she would have never known her true feelings for him.

When Puck offered to take her to his place, it gave her mixed emotions. She definitely didn't want to stay at Finn's anymore but could she really stay with Puck? Obviously everyone was going to find out about this and what would she do then? Did she even care? Furthermore, living with someone normally drives you crazy and makes you hate them. Could Puck really handle her, especially with her pregnant bipolar-ness? She didn't really want to put him in that situation but he seemed like he wanted to be in it. He _wanted _to father their child. She knew he could do it, but would he be able to stay away from other girls and not break her heart if she actually gave into him? She wasn't sure. So instead of answering she just stayed quiet and mumbled, "Everything is so messed up."

When he mentioned that nobody deserved what she had witness Finn do, she couldn't believe him. She _did _deserve it. She was a strong believer in karma and she knew that finding Finn and Rachel was just a huge punch in the face for what she had done to Finn that he still didn't even know about. "What am I going to do? Finn has to know what happened," she said without making eye contact with him. "It isn't right. I have no right being mad at him where I cheated on him too, only worse." She didn't really know if she was actually looking for an answer or if she was just saying this to herself trying to find out what she wanted to do.

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little when Puck threatened to go back and give him a piece of his mind. She knew he would actually do it in order to protect and defend Quinn. A year ago, she would have never guessed that he would ever defend her. But that was the kind of thing she enjoyed about their whole situation, she liked finding out more about Noah Puckerman.

When he asked again if she wanted to go to his place and broke their embrace to look down at her, her eyes slowly met his and she just nodded her head. She wasn't sure if she was saying yes in order to protect Finn from getting the crap beat out of him or if she just wanted this all along. These hormones were driving her nuts.  
**  
**"I need to go to Finn's first and pick up my stuff. It'll be better to go now since his mom won't be home for another hour or so and he-" she stopped as her eyes fell to the ground. Well, he knew what Finn was doing. No need to mention it again. "I have the key, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible."****

_**|F L A S H B A C K|**_

Quinn's couldn't believe what was happening and how wrong this was on so many levels. She was about to break her chastity promise and cheat on her beloved boyfriend all in the same time. She wondered if God would ever forgive her for something like this, something so impulsive. Though for some reason, that uncertainty was very far in the back of her mind. Her body wanted it to happen and her heart… well, she couldn't really tell at this point. Everything was happening so fast and plus, she was still pretty drunk. Her animalistic hunger for Puck only grew when he told her that she was a perfect woman. She smiled at his words and if she had any doubt in her mind, it was gone now.

She kissed his lips and her hands went to cup his cheeks and slowly found their way into his Mohawk. She massaged the back of his head ever so slightly and her body felt as though it was on fire as he touched her. He knew how to take care of a woman, everything was so perfect; his touch, the pace, his lips against hers, everything.

It was odd how she wanted this to continue and she didn't want to just get it over with. She actually _wanted _him to take his time. It was strange but she couldn't really think of the reasoning behind it at the exact moment. There were too many things going on, too many chances of them getting caught. This was the most risky thing that Quinn had ever done in her entire life. It was the first thing that she actually allowed herself to do without her parents having to make the decision for her. This was the first decision that she had ever made on her own in her entire life. And right now, she was enjoying her newfound independence.

For some reason, she was felt safe which was ironic considering the fact that she was going against everything she believed in. Puck knew exactly what to say and exactly what to do in order for her to stay here with him. She had always wanted everything to be perfect; her body, her boyfriend, her clothes and her first time. And the fact that he knew that, or at least knew exactly what to say, erased a lot of the doubt in her mind.

"Tell me again," she said breaking their kiss only to move her lips to his neck and nibbled on it. She was practically out of breath but she didn't want her lips to part from him for one second. Even that one second would be too long.


End file.
